Life Is A Mess
by softangelwings
Summary: Callie thinks that she has everything. But then her friends start to ignore her, and her mom passes away. Will anything ever return to normal? Full summary inside!
1. Trailer

**disclaimer: i don't own hsm or any of the characters. i do, however, own the character 'callie,' her aunt, and any other characters i put into the story.**

**summary: callie thinks she has everything. but her mom gets diagnosed with brain cancer. then, several months later, her friends start ignoring her, and her mom passes away. she goes to live with her aunt in palm beach, florida. will she ever get over her mother's death? and will she ever speak to her friends again? and will her friends ever forgive her for leaving so suddenly once they find out the real reason why she left? find out in: life is a mess!**

**Life Is A Mess: Trailer**

(**bold- narrator, **regular- actions, _italics- speaking_)

**She seemed to have everything.**

Callie was sitting at lunch with her friends, having a good time.

Callie pulled up to the big house she shared with her mom, and parked her silver Mercedes Benz in the driveway.

**But could one day change all of that?**

_"I'm afraid that I have some bad news,"_ Callie's mom, Beth, said.

_"What is it?"_ Callie asked, nervous of what her mom was going to say.

_"I'm afraid that I have brain cancer, and only have a couple of months to live."_

**How will her friends help her through?**

The rest of the gang walked up to her after everyone else had left the school.

_"Are you okay?" _Sharpay asked.

Callie turned to face them, and her face was streaked with her mascara running down her face. _"Not really."_

_"What's wrong?"_ Chad asked. Callie was like a little sister to her, and he hated to see her upset.

_"My mom called me and told me some bad news during my last period study hall."_

_"What is it?"_ Troy asked quietly.

_"She told me that she has brain cancer, and that she only has a couple of months to live,"_ Callie said, before bursting into tears. The rest of the gang came up, and engulfed her in a hug, and comforting her.

**But, just several months later, everything will change.**

Callie woke up, excited that she would get to see her friends at school after a long weekend. But she didn't know that everything would be different once she got there.

Callie went to her locker, and got everything that she'd need for the day. She saw her friends standing around down the hall, next to Chad's locker. She walked over to them.

_"Hey, guys,"_ she said. But they looked at her, then continued talking to each other. They completely ignored her. Callie walked off, upset.

**And during class, she'll receive some bad news.**

The secretary came into Callie's 5th period class, which was English, and told her to get her things, and follow her down to the office. Once there, Callie received the terrible news that her mom wasn't going to live much longer. She left school, and headed straight towards the hospital.

**What will come next?**

Callie was with her mother in her hospital room, and everything seemed to be okay. But then Callie looked up, and realized that her mother had passed away. The doctor came in, and confirmed that she had indeed passed away.

The funeral was emotional for everyone, especially for Callie. After the funeral, Callie had her things packed up, and shipped to her aunt's house in Palm Beach, Florida. Then she caught a plane out there.

**What happens when she starts at her new school?**

Callie was walking out of the office, when a girl came up, and introduced herself as Chelsea. She then introduced Callie to Ben, Alex, and Claire. Callie liked them all right away.

That day at lunch, the newly formed group of friends sat around the lunchtable, and got to know Callie more, and she got to know everyone else better.

**A story of...**

_**Love  
Friendship  
Family  
Hurt  
Comfort**_

_**Confusion**_

_**Acceptance**_

**Starring...**

**Zac Efron as  
Troy Bolton**

**Vanessa Hudgens as  
Gabriella Montez**

**Monique Coleman as**

**Taylor McKessie**

**Corbin Bleu as**

**Chad Danforth**

**Ashley Tisdale as**

**Sharpay Evans**

**Chris Warren Jr. as**

**Zeke Baylor**

**Ryne Sanborn as  
Jason Cross**

**Olesya Rulin as  
Kelsi Nielsen**

**  
Lucas Grabeel as**

**Ryan Evans**

**  
softangelwings as**

**Callie Jacobs**

**Sabrina Bryan as  
Chelsea Ryan**

**Drew Seeley as  
Ben Andersen**

**Ryan Sheckler as**

**Alex Johnson**

**  
Hayden Panettiere as  
Claire Andrews**

**ALL STARRING IN...**

_**Life Is A Mess**_

_**  
Coming soon to a computer screen near you!:)**_


	2. The Beginning

**disclaimer: i don't own hsm or any of the characters. i do, however, own the storyline, and any names of characters that i add in.**

**when finished with reading the chapter, please read the author's note at the bottom! :) thanks! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**I**t was a crisp, clear morning in Albuquerque, New Mexico. It was just now at the time of the morning when the sun would begin its morning rise into the sky, creating a beautiful array of colors in the sunrise. In one room, the peacefulness of the new morning was soon broken by the annoying ring of the alarm clock. A slender, tan hand reached out, and turned it off, before the person got out of bed, and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. That person was 17-year-old Callie Jacobs, a senior at East High School.

After taking a shower, she quickly blow-dried her blondish/brown hair, and curled it, before putting on her outfit for the day. It consisted of a pair of medium-washed denim Super Low Rise Flare Jeans, a Slinky Pocket Tunic in purple, and a pair of silver Metallic Rhinestone Stilettos. To top it off, she added a pair of purple Beaded Dangle Hoops, a black Jewel Necklace, and a gold chain charm bracelet. Before she went downstairs, she added a little bit of makeup.

Once downstairs, Callie quickly grabbed an apple, two granola bars, and a bottle of water, before getting her black braided front tote, cell phone, and car keys, before heading out the door. Slipping into her new silver Mercedes Benz, she turned the car on, before pulling out of the driveway carefully. She was driving down the road when she saw one of her friends in their driveway, having trouble with their car. She pulled over, and hopped out.

"Hey, Tay!" she called out to her friend. "You need a ride?"

"Yeah," Taylor replied. "Car's not working. Probably gonna have to take it in to get worked on." Grabbing her things, they hopped into Callie's car, before continuing their drive to East High.

About 10 minutes later, they arrived, and Callie quickly pulled her car into a spot, before they got out, and began to head towards the school. But they were stopped when they heard two people calling their names. Turning around, they saw Ryan Evans and Chad Danforth, their boyfriends, walking towards them.

"Well, don't you two ladies look lovely today." Chad commented, and Ryan nodded his head in agreement to his comment.

"Thank you," they replied, with a little bit of a blush appearing on their cheeks.

"So, are you ready to try and get through another day of torture?" Chad asked. Taylor, Callie, and Ryan just rolled their eyes. They were thinking the same thing. _Typical Chad._ "What?" he asked with a slight pout. The other three broke into laughter, before they headed inside.

The morning went by like any other morning. Collecting of homework papers, lectures, class notes, or discussions, and some more homework.

**Lunch period; East High**

Callie was sitting at lunch with her friends, having a good time. Everyone at the table was laughing at Chad, because he was telling a really stupid story. Besides Chad, Callie, Taylor, and Ryan, they had 6 others sitting at their table. They were: Troy Bolton, and his girlfriend, Gabriella Montez. Sharpay Evans, and her boyfriend, Zeke Baylor. And finally, Jason Cross, and his girlfriend, Kelsi Nielsen. The group was a very close, tight-knit group of friends.

The rest of the day went by just like the morning had. Finally, the last bell rang, and people quickly rushed out of the school, wanting to get home as soon as possible. Callie walked to her locker, and was soon joined by Taylor, who's locker was right next to hers.

"I really hate the Advance Anatomy teacher," Taylor complained. "Giving us a ten page packet due tomorrow? Come on."

"Tell me about it," Callie replied. She and Taylor, along with Gabriella, were in Advance Anatomy together. "I also have Pre-Calc, English, and Creative Writing to do."

"Same here." They quickly made sure they had the books they'd need for homework that evening, shut their lockers, and quickly headed out towards Callie's car. After dropping Taylor off at her house, she quickly drove towards her own house.

Callie pulled up to the big house she shared with her mom, and parked her silver Mercedes Benz in the driveway. Grabbing her books, she quickly shut and locked her car, before heading inside, and going up to her room, so that she could work on her homework.

The next few weeks passed without anything really big happening, and the gang was getting tired of the homework they had, especially Gabriella, Taylor, and Callie.

Another morning came, and Callie quickly got dressed, before heading off to school. Her mom had a doctor's appointment that afternoon, and Callie was nervous for what her mom might find out.

The morning seemed to pass by fairly quickly for most people, but for Callie, the morning seemed to take an eternity to be over. At lunch, Callie was unusually quiet. She would usually be talking animatedly, or laughing at some stupid thing Chad had done. But today, she was just sitting there, not really eating much.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked. Callie looked up, before responding.

"Not really. My mom has a doctor's appointment this afternoon, and I'm nervous on how it'll go. She's been sick for the past couple of weeks, so I'm just really worried about it." The rest of the gang gave her some encouraging words, before the lunch period ended, and they all headed back to class.

It was finally the last period of the day. For Callie, it was study hall. The room was loud, because a lot of the kids were talking animatedly to their friends. But Callie was trying to get her Pre-Calc done, so she wouldn't have any homework that evening. Finally, it was finished. Just then, the study hall teacher walked over to her.

"Your mom called, and she wants you to call her back right away. Go ahead and take your cell phone out into the hall, where it'll be quieter, and call her there."

"Okay." Callie quickly grabbed her cell phone, which was a diamond-encrusted, lavender Sidekick, and walked out into the hall. She dialed her mom's cell phone number with somewhat shaky fingers.

(Callie/_her mom- beth_)

_Hello?_

Hi, mom. My study hall teacher said that I needed to call you right away.

_Okay, good._

What did you need?

_I'm afraid that I have some bad news._

* * *

Okay, that was a really crappy chapter! Sorry about that! Anyways, what is the bad news that Callie's mom has? Find out in chapter 2, coming soon!

**author's note:**** ok. i have some news. i just posted a trailer not too long ago on my youtube page, for a series that i'm going to do on there. and i also just posted a contest, to make the intro for the series. please look at the trailer, and think about doing the contest. also, please watch the episodes when they begin to come out on youtube! i'd greatly appreciate it. if you want, tell your friends about the trailer, and then have them look at the contest video. the deadline for the contest is november 8, and i'd like to have at least 5 or 6 entries to choose from. so if you could help me out in any way, that'd be great! note: have to watch the trailer first, followed by the contest video. you'll find out why if you watch the contest video! thanks for the support! also, please look on my author's profile page to find the link that'll take you directly to my youtube page! :)**

**-caitlin (softangelwings)**


	3. The Bad News

****

disclaimer: i don't own hsm or any of the characters. i do, however, own the character 'callie,' her aunt, and any other characters i put into the story.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Bad News**

_PREVIOUSLY..._

_I'm afraid that I have some bad news._

* * *

"What is it?" Callie asked, her voice shaking slightly.

_I'm afraid that I have brain cancer, and only have a couple of months to live._

What?! You're kidding, right? Please tell me you're kidding!

_I wish that I was, Callie. But I'm not._

After finishing the conversation, Callie went back into study hall, and sat at her desk, numb and in shock. When the last bell rang, she gathered her things, and left the room. After a while, everyone else had left the school. Except the gang.

* * *

The rest of the gang walked up to her after everyone else had left the school.

"Are you okay?" Sharpay asked.

Callie turned to face them, and her mascara was running, leaving black streaks down her cheeks. "Not really."

"What's wrong?" Chad asked. Callie was like a little sister to him, and he hated to see her upset.

"My mom called me and told me some bad news during my last period study hall."

"What is it?" Troy asked quietly.

"She told me that she has brain cancer, and that she only has a couple of months to live," Callie said, before bursting into tears. The rest of the gang came up, and engulfed her in a hug, and comforted her.

* * *

Callie walked into her house, and heard some noises coming from the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen, she saw her mom getting ready to cook dinner.

"Let me do that. You rest while I get it ready, and I'll get you when it's time to eat." Her mom sent her a thankful smile, before going and resting on the soft couch in the living room.

Callie immediately got to work. She made Greek shrimp and rice, two grilled chicken breasts, and some fettuccini alfredo. For dessert, they were going to have a chocolate satin tart. After putting the silverware on the table, she placed the food onto two plates, and set them down on the table, and put the dessert in the middle. She went and got her mom, and they enjoyed the delicious meal.

Afterwards, her mom went to bed, since she was exhuasted from her trip to the doctor's office that afternoon. Callie quickly wrapped up the last couple pieces of the tart, and placed it in the fridge. She quickly rinsed the dishes, before putting them into the dishwasher, and starting it. She then sat down, and completed her homework, before heading for bed as well.

* * *

The next few days for Callie were filled with homework, quizzes, tests, and helping her mom out around the house. By the end of the week, she was really worn down.

Friday morning, her alarm rang at 5:45am, just as it had every other morning that week. She got out of bed, and went downstairs to have breakfast, before getting ready to go to school. When she entered the kitchen, she saw her mom getting breakfast ready for the two of them.

"Morning, sweetie." her mom said.

_"Morning mom." _she tried to say. But nothing came out. Her mom looked at her with a worried expression. Callie quickly grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

_I think I might've lost my voice._

"Well, why don't you go back to bed after breakfast? I'll call the school and tell them that you won't be in today. I'll take you to the doctor this afternoon," she said.

_Okay._

After finishing breakfast, Callie went back up to her room, and shut the door behind her. She then crawled back under the warm covers, and tried to go back to sleep.

45 minutes later, she was awoken by the sound of _Your Guardian Angel_ by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus coming from her bedside table. She looked over, and realized that it was her phone. Looking at it, the face read:

_1 new message_

Then it showed who it was from.

_From Ryan_

Callie quickly opened her phone, and read the message.

_hey, callie!  
__how are you on this fine friday morning, my love?  
__xoxo ryan_

Callie smiled, before responding.

_hey, ryan!  
__i'm not so great. :( and i'm not gonna be at school 2day. :(  
__xoxo callie_

_r u okay? what's wrong?  
__xoxo ryan_

_my mom greeted me when i went down 4 breakfast, and i tried to respond, but nothing came out. i've completely lost my voice. :( nd i'm going 2 the doctor this afternoon. :(  
__xoxo callie_

_aww. :( hope u feel better soon. i'll let you get some rest now. :) ttyl :)  
__xoxo ryan_

Callie smiled, before closing her phone, and putting it back where it'd been before. Closing her eyes, she fell alseep quickly.

* * *

It was now the early afternoon. Beth walked up to her daughter's room, and opened the door quietly. She smiled at the sight before her. Callie was fast asleep under the sheets, a contented smile on her face, holding a teddy bear in her arms.

The teddy bear was brown, and it held a red velvet heart in its paws. On the bear was written _'I love you.'_ She'd gotten it as a gift from Ryan for Valentine's Day. Walking over to her bed, she gently shook her daughter.

"Callie, it's time to get up. We need to go to your doctor's appointment. You can go back to sleep when we get back." Several minutes later, Callie was dressed and ready to go.

15 minutes later, they arrived at a building with the name _Coram Healthcare _on a sign out front. This was the building where her doctor was.

Going inside, they quickly headed to the office, and went in. Her mom went up to the window, while she sat in a chair.

"May I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes. My name's Beth Jacobs. I called this morning to schedule an appointment for this afternoon for my daughter Callie to see Dr. Geyer."

"Ah, yes. We'll let him know that you're here. He'll be with you shortly."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Several minutes later, a nurse came out.

"Callie Jacobs?" Callie and her mom got up, and followed the nurse to the back.

"You can go ahead and go into room 3. Dr. Geyer will be with you shortly." About 15 minutes later, Dr. Geyer walked in, and shut the door behind him.

"So, Beth. What brings you and Callie in here today?" he asked. Her mom and Dr. Geyer were good friends.

"Well, this morning she walked into the kitchen, where I was making breakfast. I said, "Morning, sweetie." and she tried to say, "Morning, mom." But nothing came out. It was like she completely lost her voice overnight."

"Okay. Well, let's check inside her mouth to see what's going on." After looking, he turned to her mom.

"Her throat is red, and her tonsils are swollen and covered with some white and yellow spots. She also has some small red spots on the roof of her mouth. Now what I'm going to do now is do a rapid strep test to check for strep bacteria. And I should find out within an hour if she indeed has strep throat." After rubbing a cotton swab over the back of Callie's throat, he left the room. About an hour later, he returned, closing the door behind him.

"Well?" her mom asked.

"The test showed that..."

* * *

sorry if that wasn't a very good cliffhanger! lol :) anyways, the next chapter should hopefully be out by the middle of the week.

-caitlin (softangelwings)


	4. What Next?

**disclaimer: i don't own hsm or any of the characters. i do, however, own the character 'callie,' her aunt, and any other characters i put into the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: What Next?**

_PREVIOUSLY..._

_"The test showed that..."_

"She does indeed have strep throat. Now she got it bad enough where she lost her voice. And we're also going to take out her tonsils probably in three days. I'd advise that she not go back to school for at least another week. If this doesn't begin to clear up after her tonsils are taken out on Monday, I'll give you some antibiotics for her to take."

About 20 minutes later, they left the doctor's office, then went home.

* * *

Callie was exhausted. She went up to her room, and shut the door behind her as she went in. Changing back into her pajamas, she slipped under her covers once again. Glancing over at her bedside table, she noticed that she'd left her phone at home while they'd gone to the doctor's appointment. Picking it up, she decided to see if anyone had left any messages while she'd been gone.

_9 text messages, 9 missed calls, 9 voicemails_

She just shook her head. _'I guess the rest of the gang tried to get ahold of me while I was gone.'_ Sighing, she read the texts. They were all saying that they missed her not being at school. Clearing out the 9 missed calls, she dialed her voicemail, before entering her password, and listening to each of them.

_Hey, Callie. It's Troy. We really miss you. Hope you'll be back at school soon. And you'll probably have to listen to eight other voicemails. Talk to ya later. Bye._

_Hey, Callie. It's Gabriella. It was lonely in pre-calc without you. And lunch wasn't as fun without you, either. I think Ryan might stop by and drop off your homework for you. Not exactly sure. Hope you feel better soon, girl!_

_Hey, Callie. It's Taylor. Missed you at school. It's so boring without you! Come back soon._

_Hey, Callie! The Chadster here! Anyways, I missed my buddy at lunch. Sure, the others are fun, with Jason adding stupid comments every once in a while, but the two of us are the greatest at bringing fun to the table at lunch. Get better soon, buddy!  
__  
Hey, Callie! It's Shar. You need to get better soon so we can go shopping! Toodles!_

_Hey, Callie. It's Zeke. Missed you in home ec today. But don't worry. We're not doing anything in that class for like, the next week or so. But get better soon! We need to keep perfecting our cooking skills! _

_Hey, Callie! Jase here! Seriously, lunch wasn't the same without you today. Neither was Darbus' homeroom. Anyways, come back soon. I've got something great planned, and I'm gonna tell you first! Later!_

_Hey, Callie! It's Kels. Don't strain your singing voice too much! Anyways, feel better soon! We really miss you!_

_Hello, my love! I just wanted to ask how your doctor's appointment went this afternoon. Hope everything went well! Anyways, I just wanted to tell you how much I missed not being able to see you today. It was a little lonely without you. I'll probably be stopping by a little later this afternoon, or early evening, to drop off your homework. I love you._

Smiling as Callie finished listening to the 9 voicemails, she put her phone back on the bedside table, and fell asleep once again, the teddy bear in her arms.

* * *

It was now the early hours of the evening. The Jacobs' house was quiet, until the quietness was broken momentarily by someone ringing the doorbell. Beth went and opened the door, and saw Ryan standing there, several folders in hand.

"Come in," she said. "If you're looking for Callie, she's up in her room. She might be sleeping, but go ahead and wake her up gently."

"Ok. Thanks." he then went up to her room, and opened the door quietly. Walking in, he shut the door quietly behind him, and put the folders on her desk. He then walked over to her bed, and began to gently wake her up.

"Callie, love. Wake up." About 2 minutes later, she finally opened her eyes. They spent the next four hours together, before he left and went home.

* * *

Throughout the next week, Callie got her tonsils removed, got better from strep throat, and got her voice back. It was now Sunday evening, and she was ready to head back to school the next morning, the first day in over a week.

She was sitting at her desk, working on the last of the makeup work she had to do, which was a final assignment for her Pre-Calc class. She was too busy working to hear someone enter her room from the balcony. The person went over and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" they whispered in her ear.

"Ryan?"

He removed his hands from her eyes. "How'd you know it was me?"

"Gee, I don't know," she replied, her voice having a hint of sarcasm in it.

Just then, he began to tickle her.

"Ryan, stop!"

"No! Not until you say, 'Ryan Evans is the most amazing person ever, and that's why I love him.'"

"No!"

"Fine! I have no choice but to tickle you until you say that sentence." He then continued to tickle her. 5 minutes later, Callie had enough.

"Fine! Ryan Evans is the most amazing person ever, and that's why I love him." He immediately stopped tickling her.

"See? It wasn't that bad, was it?" he asked her.

"Actually, it was." she replied, then dashed out of the room, with him following close behind.

Running out the front door, she began to run down the sidewalk in her bare feet, with Ryan not too far behind her.

10 minutes later, they were in the local park. The two ran to the swings, and swung on them for about 2 hours.

Looking at his watch, Ryan realized that it was already 11:00pm.

"We should probably be heading back to your house. It's already 11."

"Okay." Jumping off the swings, they began to walk back to Callie's house, holding hands.

* * *

The next morning, Callie slipped on a flower-printed sundress, along with sandals and jewelry. She had curled her hair, and let it fall down her back.

* * *

As she pulled into the student parking lot at East High, she also saw Sharpay pulling in, driving her pink Mustang convertible. Sharpay squealed when she saw Callie. Running over, she gave her a hug.

"Where were you?" Sharpay asked her.

"I had strep throat. I lost my voice for a couple of days because of that, and I also got my tonsils removed a week ago," Callie told her.

"Wow. We were all worried about you. I'm sure everyone else will be glad to see you back at school today." They walked towards the building, linking their arms together.

* * *

The day passed by quickly for Callie. Her friends were really glad to see her back at school, and so were her teachers. After taking her stuff home, the group of friends decided to go and hang out at the park until about 8:00, then go back to Callie's, and spend the night. When they met up at the park, they spent time talking, playing volleyball, throwing a frisbee, playing on the monkey bars, and swinging on the swings.

At 8:00, they left the park, laughing and joking with each other. About 10 minutes later, they were walking down the street that Callie's house was on. But they stopped when they saw an ambulance, some police cars, and other emergency vehicles in front of her house. The others stayed back, while Callie ran up.

"What's going on?" she asked the closest police officer.

"I'm afraid that I can't say anything, miss." he told her. Just then, Callie saw her mom being brought out on a stretcher.

"Mom!" she yelled.

"Is that your mom?" the officer asked her. Callie nodded her head yes. He walked her over, and told the medics that she needed to ride with the woman, because she was her daughter.

Once they arrived at the hospital, her mom was whisked away, so she sat down in one of the slightly uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room. Not even 5 minutes later, the rest of the gang came in, and sat down.

"How is she?" Chad asked, concerned.

"I don't know," Callie replied, her voice slightly cracking. "They whisked her away about 5 minutes ago, so I probably won't know anything for a while." Troy got up, and went to call his mom.

(Troy/_his mom_)

_Hello?_

Hi, mom.

_Troy, where are you?_

I'm at the hospital, mom.

_Are you okay?! What's wrong?!_

I'm okay, but Callie's mom isn't.

_What's wrong with Beth?_

We don't know. We were walking down the street where Callie lives, when we saw emergency vehicles in front of her house. She rode in the ambulance with her mom to the hosptial. Now we're just waiting for a doctor to come out.

_Okay. I'll have your father notify the school that all of you won't be there tomorrow, then we'll see about Callie after you guys find out something._

Okay. Thanks, mom.

_You're welcome._

Bye.

_Bye._

After finishing the call, he went back, and re-joined in waiting with the others.

**12:00am**

The group of friends had now been waiting in the emergency room of the hospital for about 4 hours. Just then, a doctor walked out.

"Family of Beth Jacobs?" Callie got up, and walked over to the doctor.

"I'm her daughter, Callie." she said. "Have you figured out why she was brought by ambulance?"

"A friend stopped by to visit, and when your mom didn't answer, her friend was worried. Using her spare key, she went into your house, and began to look for your mom. She called 911 when she saw your mom laying unconscious on her bedroom floor."

"What have you guys figured out?"

"Unfortunately, it was something bad."

"What?" Callie asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"I'm afraid that the tumor in her brain has gotten even bigger. We're only giving her a chance of living up until New Years, if she's lucky. She's in Room 220 in the Intensive Care Unit if you would like to go visit her. I am so sorry," he said, before walking off.

Callie walked back to her seat, and sat down. Placing her head in her hands, she let the tears fall down her cheeks. Chad was sitting right next to her, and began to rub her back in a comforting manner. Several minutes later, she lifted her head.

"I have to go see her," she said, before walking off.

* * *

Entering the Intensive Care Unit, she quickly found Room 220. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door, and walked in.

Her mom looked somewhat peaceful, as she slept in the hospital bed. But she also looked weaker. Her skin was a little paler, and she looked a little more thin. Pulling a chair up to the side of her bed, she sat down, and held her mother's hand. She then began to remember some of the fun times she'd shared with her mom.

_Flashback_

_A very excited 8-year-old Callie Jacobs ran into her mother's room. _

_"Mommy!" the 8-year-old yelled. "When are we leaving?" Her mom laughed at her very excited daughter._

_"Soon, sweetie. We also have to go and pick up Jason and his parents."_

_"Okay," she replied, and ran out of the room, and down the hall to hers._

_--  
__  
The two were currently in their SUV, heading to the Cross' house to pick them up before heading to Disney World._

_--_

_After picking up the Cross', they headed to the Albuquerque Airport, and boarded the plane that would take them to Disney World._

_Callie and Jason were sitting in the window and middle seats, with Jason's mom, Amelia, sitting in the aisle seat. Right across the way was Jason's dad, John, and Callie's mom, Beth._

_The two eight-year-olds were intently coloring pictures, as a way to keep themselves busy for what they felt was a very long flight. _

_"What'cha coloring?" Jason asked Callie. She proudly held up her picture._

_"This." It was a picture of Hello Kitty. All that was left to color in was the bow on Hello Kitty's head._

_"I like it," Jason said._

_"Thanks. What'cha coloring?" she asked him. He proudly held up his picture, a grin on his face._

_"This." It was a picture of a truck. All he had to color in were the wheels. The two resumed coloring, until the flight ended._

_--_

_The trip was a fun and exciting one for Callie and Jason. They had ridden the Dumbo ride, the spinning teacups, 'It's a Small World', The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Kilimanjaro Safari, Wildlife Express Train, and others. They also saw several parades._

_--  
__  
Callie and her mom were unpacking their clothes that they'd taken on the trip. _

_"Did you have fun, Callie?" she asked._

_"Yep! You're the best!" she exclaimed, hugging her mom._

_End flashback_

Callie smiled. She'd had so much fun on the trip, and she had gotten to ride a bunch of rides! Then another memory came to mind.

_Flashback_

_An 8-year-old Callie Jacobs walked into the kitchen where her mom was. _

_"Mommy, what are you doing?" she asked curiously._

_"I'm getting ready to make some Chocolate Truffle Cookies," she told her daughter. Callie's blue eyes went wide. _

_"Can I help? Please? I'll be really good! I promise!"_

_"Okay, you can help. But first, let's get an apron for you to wear." After putting an apron on that read "Mommy's Little Helper," Callie was ready to begin the process of making cookies._

_--_

_They had just put the cookies into the oven to bake, and were currently sitting at the table. _

_"Mommy, how long do the cookies take?" an excited, and slightly impatient, Callie asked her mom._

_"We have to wait about 10 minutes," Beth told her young daughter.  
__  
"10 minutes?! That's forever!"  
__  
"It'll be over before you know it," Beth reassured her.  
__  
--_

_10 minutes later, the cookies were done. Callie sat back and watched with big eyes as the cookies were pulled out and placed onto the counter. _

_"We need to wait about 5 minutes, so that they aren't as hot," Beth told her anxious daughter.  
_  
_"Okay, mommy. It's still long, but it doesn't seem like forever."_

_--_

_5 minutes later, Beth took out two plates, and set them on the table, along with two glasses filled with cold milk. A cookie was placed on each plate, and the two enjoyed the cookies that they'd made together._

_End flashback_

She smiled at the memory. She and her mom loved making the cookies, and they made them at least twice a week.

One more memory popped into her mind.

_Flashback_

_A 16-year-old Callie Jacobs woke up the the sound of her alarm. Groaning, she got out of bed, and got into the shower, before changing into a cute outfit. Today would seem normal to most people, but not to her. It was her sixteenth birthday._

_Walking into the kitchen, she saw her mom putting breakfast on the table. __  
__  
"Hurry up and eat your breakfast. I have something fun planned for you." _

"Really?!"

"Yep."

_"Okay." After finishing breakfast, her mom spoke._

_"First, we're going to go pick up Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi, then head to Winrock Mall, where we'll go shopping until about 5:00 this evening."_

_"Thank you!" They then headed out, and picked up the other girls._

_--_

_The day of shopping had seemed to take forever, but the rewards were great. Each one had 20 shopping bags filled with things. Dropping them off at their respective houses, they then went and got the guys.  
__  
After the guys got into Troy's car, they headed towards Capo's Villa, a local Italian restaurant._

_--  
__  
Getting out of the cars, they were met by the other parents. Greeting each other, they went inside, and were seated within minutes._

_--_

_Everyone at the table looked like they were really enjoying what they'd gotten to eat. Callie couldn't believe it. She'd had such a great day. She made a mental note to thank her mom when they got home after dinner._

_--_

_After they'd finished the meal, and paid the bill, the group headed outside. They were all going to head to the Jacobs' house, where Callie would open her presents._

_--_

_Everyone was sitting on something in the living room, while Callie sat on the love seat, a pile of presents in front of her. Opening each one, she thanked the person who'd given it to her. Just when she thought she'd opened the last one, her mom had a surprise for her. __  
__  
"There's one more gift, and it's from me. Go outside to see it." Curious, Callie got up, and headed towards the front door, while her friends followed. The parents stayed inside._

_Once outside, Callie squealed really loudly. There, sitting in the driveway with a big red bow on top of it, was a brand new silver Lexus IS350. Going to look over at the car, Callie saw that the keys were attached to the bow. Carefully taking the keys off, she opened the car, and got in. Her friends took turns sitting in the car with her._

After everyone else left, Callie gave her mom a huge hug and thanked her immensly for the way she'd planned her sixteenth birthday.

_End flashback_

Callie smiled at the memory. Not quite over a year later, her mom had given her a silver Mercedes Benz as well.

* * *

Her mom stayed in the Intensive Care Unit for the next several days, until the doctors determined that it was okay for her to leave.

As Callie pushed her mom out to the car in a wheelchair, she knew one thing. That she would help her mom out as much as she could, until the day her mom passed away.

* * *

phew! the longest chapter so far. hope you guys enjoyed it! the next chapter should be out sometime next week. :)

-caitlin (softangelwings)


	5. Several Months Later, Part 1

**disclaimer: i don't own hsm or any of the characters. i do, however, own the character 'callie,' her aunt, and any other characters i put into the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Several Months Later**

_PREVIOUSLY..._

_As Callie pushed her mom out to the car in a wheelchair, she knew one thing. That she would help her mom out as much as she could, until the day her mom passed away._

It was now nearing Christmas, and Callie was currently in her room, finishing her homework. She wanted to get it done, so that she could do whatever she wanted for the rest of the weekend. 20 minutes later, she was done.

* * *

It was now 7:00pm, and the sky was dark. Callie was laying on her bed, listening to music on her iPod, when her mom walked in.

"Troy just called. He was asking if it was okay for you to go over to his house for a sleepover with him and the rest of the gang. I told him that it was." Callie thanked her mom, before packing a small bag with things she would need, before putting on her winter coat, and walking down the street to Troy's house.

* * *

**10:00pm**

That's what the bright red numbers on the clock read.

"What should we do?" Chad asked. "I'm bored."

"Why don't we play some scary games?" Troy suggested.

"Like what?" Jason asked.

"How about 'Body Part'?" Callie suggested. Troy turned to her, with a smile on his face.

"Let's do that one! It's awesome!"

"How do we play?" Zeke asked.

"We'll have you guys sit in a circle in a dark room. Callie and I will make up a story about a mean old witch who falls apart piece by piece. And as we talk about each body part, we'll be passing around a paper bag lined with a plastic bag. We'll have you guys feel inside the bags without looking." he began.

"And we'll have you guys guess what food Troy and I used for each body part. And the one who guesses the most right wins."

"Sounds simple enough," Kelsi said. The others agreed.

* * *

In the kitchen, Troy and Callie were thinking of what they should use for the different body parts.

"I've got some!" Troy exclaimed.

"What are they?"

"How about using peeled grapes for eyeballs, canned apricot for the tongue, and popcorn kernels for teeth?"

"Okay. Then we can also use cooked spaghetti for brain, a large peeled tomato for the heart, cooked macaroni noodles for intestines, and a slab of jello for the liver." They also figured out what to use for some other body parts.

* * *

10 minutes later, all of the bags were assembled. The two took them on a table into the room where the others were. Making sure the room was dark enough, they began.

"Ok, guys. First, get into a circle." Everyone did just that.

"Next, we will begin the story, and begin to pass around the first bag." Callie said.

_There once was a mean old witch. She was so scary, no one ever wanted to get near where she lived. Some people said that if she looked at you, you would have nightmares for years to come. But one night, she began falling apart without knowing why. First, her eyeballs fell out._

The bag was passed around, and everyone felt what was in it. The bag was set on the table, before the second one was picked up.

_Then came her teeth. They kept falling out, until there were none left anywhere in her mouth._

That bag was passed around, before the third one was picked up.

_Next, her tongue fell out. She was wondering what was going on, even though she couldn't see, since her eyes were the first to go._

That bag was passed around.

_Then her intestines fell out. It was very shocking when she felt her intestines falling out with no explanation as to why._

This continued on, until all the bags had been passed around, and the story was finished.

"Now, we're not going to have you say out loud what you thought was in each bag. Instead, the bags will be passed around one more time, so that you can remember the texture of each item. Then, you'll get an index card. Write the bag number, then what you think was in it next to the number. Also write your name at the top of the card."

* * *

The two were in the kitchen, looking over the index cards. They were finally done, and headed back into the room.

"Ok. First, we'll tell you guys who the winner is." Troy said.

"The winner is Chad!" Callie announced.

"Yes! Score one for the Chadster!" Just then, they heard something smack him. They laughed when they realized it was Taylor who had done so.

"Now we're going to hold up each bag, and say what was in each of them." Callie said.

"Bag Number One contained peeled grapes. Bag Number Two contained popcorn kernels. Bag Number Three contained canned apricot. Bag Number Four contained cooked macaroni noodles." After every bag was revealed, they threw the bags away, before deciding what game they should play next.

"Truth or Dare!" Sharpay squealed. Everyone agreed, and sat in a circle.

"Sharpay can go first, since she suggested the game," Gabriella said.

"Okay!" Sharpay said, very excited. Looking around the circle, she found who she wanted to ask. "Troy, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Everyone else gasped. Well, except for Sharpay. She was smirking.

"Dude, that probably wasn't the smartest move to make," Chad said.

"Whatever."

Sharpay turned to Jason. "Do you have a dog at home?" she asked him.

"Yep.

"Could you bring it here for a couple of minutes, then take it back after Troy's dare?"

"Sure." 5 minutes later, Jason walked back into the room with his dog, which was a golden retreiver named Max.

"Okay, Troy. Ready for your dare?" Sharpay asked him, the smirk still remaining on her face.

He gulped. "Y-yeah."

"Okay. I dare you to french kiss Jason's dog for one full minute!"

"No way! I'm not french kissing any dog!"

"Sorry, you chose dare. Now you have to do it!"

"Fine!" Going over to the dog, Troy got ready. Sharpay said go, and he began to french kiss Max. One minute later, he pulled away, and sat back down in the circle. Jason took the dog home, then came back.

"So, how was it, dude?" Chad asked.

"It was the most disgusting thing I've ever done in my entire life!"

"Okay, Troy. Your turn."

"Okay. Chad, truth or dare?"

"Dare, man! I can do anything!"

"Okay. I dare you to make a weird concoction with food and condiments, then eat it. Assemble it in front of everyone."

"No problem!" Chad went into the kitchen, and quickly grabbed what he thought would be good, before getting a bowl and a spoon. Returning to the room, he set the items down on the table that they'd used for the first game.

A chorus of "Ewww!" was heard throughout the room. That was true only because of what Chad had chosen to mix together and attempt to eat.

On the table, there were: Skittles, Chewy Gobstoppers, potato chips, mustard, mayonnaise, ketchup, relish, noodles, grapes, Reese's Pieces, and Fruit Loops. Carefully mixing an equal amount of each in the bowl, he was finally ready.

"You actually think that looks good?" Troy questioned.

"Yep." Everyone just rolled their eyes, and he took a bite of the mixture. He chewed and swallowed, before voicing what he thought about it. "Not bad." Everyone else just rolled their eyes.

* * *

**1:00am**

That's what the bright red numbers on the clock read.

"I'm bored," Chad whined.

"Why don't we tell scary stories?" Jason suggested, and everyone agreed. The room was dark, the perfect way for it to be when telling scary stories to each other.

"Could I go first?" Chad asked, hopeful.

"Sure," Troy said. "What's the name of your story?"

"Haunted Hotel Room 310." he replied. The others were eager to hear it.

_This is the true story of a haunted hotel room in Oregon. The hotel owners have tried to hush up the story for fear that no one will visit their establishment, but the name of it is The Oregon Caves Chateau._

_A woman was driving back to her home in California from Washington. It was late evening and snow had begun to fall before she finally reached the little Oregon town where she planned to spend the night. Tired and ready for a hot meal and a good night's sleep, she stopped at the first place she came upon. It was an old hotel on the main street. The lobby had a musty odor. The seedy clerk behind the desk signed her in. Her room was on the third floor - Room 310._

_An elderly bellhop helped her with her luggage. As soon as the door was opened, a blast of hot air struck the woman full in the face. With the hot air came something else, something she could not define but that filled her with dread. It was heavy and depressing, she explained. "with the strong scent of the evil." She felt as if she was about to faint. All she said was, "It's awfully hot."_

_The bellhop tinkered with the radiator knobs. Then he opened the window and left. The room began to cool off, but the feeling of despair and dread grew stronger. It centered on the open square of black window space. The terror seemed to speak in her mind. She thought she could sense a voice whispering to her. Compelling her to do something terrible. "Go to the window," it said. "Throw yourself out!"_

_She couldn't seem to resist the urge to jump out the window to what she knew would be certain death. She clawed at the bedsheets, trying to restrain herself from walking towards the open window. Terrified, the woman eventually summoned the strength and crawled out of the room. She rushed down to the lobby and shouted to the staff that she couldn't stay another minute._

_She explained, "I was sure that if I stayed the night, I'd be dead by morning." She was prepared to sacrifice the money she'd already paid just to leave, but when she went, the clerk never asked her what was wrong or if she wished to try another room. He returned the full cash amount to her._

_She checked into another hotel and had planned to be on her way early the next morning. Instead she decided to stay over a day and look into the history of the old hotel to see if she could discover the reason for her terrifying experience there. She visited the local library to make a few inquiries. An elderly librarian sat behind the desk. "I'm just wondering," the woman said tentatively. "Did anything shocking ever happen in the old hotel?" The librarian looked at her strangely. "How did you come upon that bit of history?" she asked. "It took the hotel a long time to squash the story." The librarian went on to tell what had happened._

_One evening back in 1948 a couple checked into the hotel as Mr. and Mrs. Oscar Smith. The next morning hotel employees found the young woman's body lying on the sidewalk outside the hotel beneath Room 310. The man who had registered as her husband had disappeared. "At first it was ruled suicide," the librarian concluded. "But then they pried open her fist and found it clutched a handful of dark curly hair, not her own. So they made a search for the murderer. But he was never found..."By the way," the librarian suddenly added, "isn't that a coincidence! It all happened on November 5th, forty years ago yesterday."_

Everyone thought his story was really good. Finally, it came to the last two stories to be shared, which were Jason and Callie's. Jason went first.

"What's the title of your story?" Zeke asked.

"Robert the Doll," he replied. Everyone was interested to hear his story, because the title sounded interesting.

_Take a look at __**Robert the Haunted Doll.**__ He sits under lock and key in a glass case located in the basement of a museum in Key West, Florida. At first glance Robert may seem like a harmless children's doll. But looks can be deceiving, because __**Robert is the most haunted doll in the world.**_

_In 1897, a family named Otto lived in a nearby house in Key West. They owned a plantation and had a lot of servants working for them who they treated very badly. One servant girl gave their son, Gene, a present of a doll. What the Ottos didn't realize was that this servant girl knew voodoo._

_Gene's full name was Robert Eugene Otto. His parents had always called him "Gene," so he decided to give the doll his real name, "Robert."_

_Many strange things began to occur in the Otto household. Many neighbors claimed to see Robert move about from window to window, when the family was out. Gene began to blame Robert for mishaps that would occur. The Ottos claimed to hear the doll giggle, and swear they caught glimpses of the doll running about the house._

_Gene began to have nightmares and scream out in the night, when his parents would enter the room, they would find furniture overturned, their child in a fright, and Robert at the foot of the bed with his glaring gaze! "Robert Did It"...The doll was eventually put up into the attic, where he resided for many years._

_But Robert had other plans. Visitors that entered the house could hear something walking back and forth in the attic, and strange giggling sounds. Guests no longer wanted to visit the Otto home._

_Gene Otto died in 1972. The home was sold to a new family, and the tale of Robert had died down..._

_But Robert waited patiently up in the attic to be discovered, once again. The 10 year old daughter of the new owners was quick to find Robert in the attic. It was not long before Rober unleashed his displeasure on the child...The little girl claiming that the doll tortured her, and made her life a hell...Even after more than thirty years later, she steadfastly claims that "the doll was alive and wanted to kill her."_

_Robert, still dressed in his white sailor's suit and clutching his stuffed lion, live s quite comfortably, though well guarded, at the Key West Martello Museum. Employees at the museum continue to give accounts of Robert being up to his old tricks still today..._

"Dude, that was awesome!" Chad exclaimed, and the others agreed. It was finally time for Callie to share her story.

"What's the name of your story?" Ryan asked.

"A Short but Scary Story," she replied. Everyone was excited to hear one more scary story that night.

_A man walks into the park. It is dark, the only street lamp around for 300 yards, is right over the other end of the park.  
__  
The man stands still, something rushes past him, he cannot see what it is._

_The street lamp goes out, the entire area is swamped in darkness._

_The rushing sound appears again. A large rush of wind goes past the man, this time from the side._

_The rushes get faster and faster, they are not made by the wind, but more by some other being._

_A chittering starts, small, interspersed and deathly quiet._

_So quiet, he's not sure that he's heard it, but it gets louder. The chittering is high pitched and seems to be by his ear one moment, and inside his head the next._

_Still unmoving, something brushes his arm. It is very cold, colder than ice. And yet so solid, not wet, almost dry enough to break._

_His eyes begin to adjust to the dark, he can just about make out figures moving swiftly about the park._

_They are moving far too fast for them to be human...another brushes past his other arm, this time much harder._

_The chittering gets louder, the man is wondering how on earth no one in the nearby houses can't hear it. But no one stirs._

_No lights in any of the houses are switched on, there are no cars going past. He is truly alone._

_He looks up, there are no stars, and no moon. __His vision is blurred quickly by something, one of them just jumped over his head!_

_He looks down, straight in front of him, he can't see whatever it is properly._

_It is constantly moving, like a stuck image on a tape player, but twice as fast. It was moving towards him, gradually, the chittering was louder than ever._

_Out of the corner of his reaching eyes, he saw more of the creatures, they were gathering round him, a blurry circle._

_Only now did he try to move, his upper body only managed to swivel slightly. Looking down in terror at his feet, he saw several of the creatures pinning his legs down onto the floor.  
__  
Looking back up, he saw that the circle of beings had drawn dangerously close to him._

_Without warning, the chittering stopped._

_There was utter silence, and somehow, that was worse than the chittering itself._

_Wondering what he was going to do, his legs could not move, there seemed to be no escape, why hadn't he kept on walking?_

_One of them darted towards him, right up to his face, he was the smallest. Still he was a rapid moving blur, but he could see the creature._

_There was no justifiable shape that could be given to any part of his body, it kept changing. Constantly, it couldn't decide what it was going to be._

_The one thing that stayed the same, however, was its eyes. They were black and hollow. Nothing was there, the man was drawn into them, trying to see down into them._

_Nothing was there, he leaned towards the creature without willing to do so, there was not much space between them now as it was._

_A red light erupted from the eyes, the man jerked backwards, only to rebound off of another creature._

_Spinning around, they all had glowing red eyes._

_They got closer and closer, they were all touching him and then...one jumped._

_It flew high into the air, the man looked up at it. It began to soar down towards him, it was heading directly for him and there was nothing he could do about it._

_The red eyes were the last thing that the man saw..._

* * *

hope you guys liked it! :) if you'd like the links to the scary stories that were used in this chapter, just PM me, and i'll send them to you. also, there will be a part 2 for this chapter! :) part 2 should be out by wednesday. if not, it will either be friday or saturday.

-caitlin (softangelwings)


	6. Several Months Later, Part 2

**disclaimer: i don't own hsm or any of the characters. i do, however, own the character 'callie,' her aunt, and any other characters i put into the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Several Months Later (Part 2)**

_PREVIOUSLY..._

_It flew high into the air, the man looked up at it. It began to soar down towards him, it was heading directly for him and there was nothing he could do about it._

_The red eyes were the last thing that the man saw..._

* * *

It was now about 3 weeks until Christmas. Snow was falling, and that made it feel even more like Christmas.

At 6:00am, Callie's alarm rang. Turning it off, she quickly hopped in the shower, before getting out, and getting herself ready for the day.

Slipping on a pair of dark washed jeans and a red cashmere sweater, she headed down to get something to eat for breakfast. As she entered in the kitchen, she saw her mom getting out the cereal. Getting everything out, the two sat down, and ate quietly.

After breakfast, they were cleaning up, when her mom spoke up.

"Could you run some errands for me?" her mom asked. "I'm going to be working, and I won't have time to take care of them."

"I can do that," Callie replied. "I was planning to go out and do some Christmas shopping anyways, so I can do the errands as well." Handing her the list, her mom said goodbye, before leaving in her dark blue Mercedes.

* * *

Callie was finishing putting her hair into a braid, when her bedroom was filled with the sounds of _Leave Out All the Rest_ by Linkin Park. Quickly finishing the braid, she picked up her phone, and saw it was Sharpay, before she answered it.

(Callie/_Sharpay_)

Hello?

_Hey, Callie!_

Hey, Shar! Why are you calling me at 6:30?

_I was wondering if you'd want to go shopping today. The mall opens at 7:00am through Christmas Eve._

Sure! I was planning to go Christmas shopping anyways. There are also some things that I have to do for my mom.

_When should I pick you up? The rest of the gang are going with us as well. I was pretty surprised when the guys said that they wanted to come as well._

You can pick me up as soon as you can get here. And I'm also surprised by how the guys want to come shopping with us as well.

_I know! But they wanted to...but since they're coming, they can carry the bags!_

They sure can!

_This is gonna be a good day!_

A few minutes later, the two ended their phone conversation. Not even a minute later, the doorbell rang. Slipping on her winter jacket, and grabbing her purse, Callie ran down the stairs, and opened the door.

"Hey!" Sharpay exclaimed. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." After locking up the house, the two headed out towards where Sharpay's Lexus was parked.

"Could I ask you something?"

"Sure," Callie replied.

"Could you drive your car as well? That way we can fit as many bags as we can in my car, and also in yours."

"Sure. Which car would you like me to take? There's 4 in the garage."

"Which one can hold the most?" Sharpay asked, excited.

"My mom's black Range Rover can. I'll go get it out of the garage."

"Ok." As Callie headed to get the Range Rover, Sharpay headed to her car, and slipped behind the wheel.

"Where's Callie?" Ryan asked.

"Getting her mom's Range Rover out of the garage," she replied simply.

"Why?" Troy asked, a little worried.

"So we can buy tons and tons of stuff! DUH!" she squealed excitedly, as did the other girls. The guys just groaned.

About a minute later, Callie pulled the Range Rover up next to Sharpay's Lexus. The two girls quickly rolled down windows.

"You ready to go?" Callie asked.

"Yeah," Sharpay replied. "You can lead the way."

"Ok." 15 minutes later, they arrived at the mall. They quickly found two good parking spots, before everyone got out, and they headed inside.

* * *

The morning passed by quickly for the group of friends at the mall. Some of them were using the time as a way to get their Christmas shopping done. Finally, the whole group re-joined to get something for lunch at the food court.

After purchasing their lunches, the group of 10 sat down at a table, and began to talk.

"Man, this stuff is awesome!" Chad exclaimed, stuffing some more of the Chinese food he'd gotten into his mouth.

"You think all food is awesome, Chad!" Troy joked and the others laughed, while Chad pouted like a big baby.

After the group finished lunch, they threw their trash away, before deciding what they should do next.

"Why don't we go ahead and walk around for a while, then meet up at the Starbucks near the entrance of the mall at 4? Sound good?" Sharpay asked the group, and everyone agreed. Most everyone went their separate ways, except Troy followed Callie, and caught up to her.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked her.

"Nope." They walked around and did some shopping, before they sat down on a bench to rest for a couple of minutes.

"How's your mom doing?" he asked. Callie sighed.

"She's getting weaker as the days pass," she replied. "After we leave the mall, I have to go pick up some stuff for her, which includes some more medicine."

"How much longer do you think she'll be around?"

"I honestly don't know," she replied. "I mean, I want her to be around as long as she can, but I hate to see her suffering and in so much pain. It's heartbreaking." They talked for several more minutes, before going and doing some more shopping.

At 4:00, everyone met up at the Starbucks. Each got something to drink, before leaving the mall.

After getting all the bags into both Sharpay and Callie's cars, they headed off.

* * *

It was now about 9:00, and Callie was in her room. She was laying on her stomach on her bed, with her laptop in front of her. Just then, her laptop made a 'ding' noise, letting her know that she'd received a new IM. Clicking on it, she saw that it was from Troy.

_bballguy23: hey, callie!_

_loveyamusic723: hey, troy!_

_bballguy23: my parents were wondering if you and your mom would like to celebrate christmas with us, at our house._

_loveyamusic723: i'll have to ask her, but i'm pretty sure that she'll say yes. when would you like to know?_

_bballguy23: just call me tomorrow morning to let me know._

_loveyamusic723: ok._

After singing off, Callie quickly shut down her laptop, before putting it away. She headed downstairs, to where her mom was.

"Could I ask you something?" Callie asked. Her mom turned to face her.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Troy said his parents were wondering if we'd like to celebrate Christmas with them at their house. Is that okay with you?"

"That's fine." Callie then headed back upstairs, and got ready for bed. Getting under the covers, she fell asleep almost immediately, because she was worn out from all that she'd done that day.

* * *

Callie had just gotten finished getting dressed, when her cell phone began to blast _Leave Out All The Rest_ by Linkin Park. Picking it up, she saw that Troy was calling. She quickly answered.

(Callie/_Troy_)

Hey!

_Hey! I was just wondering what your mom said last night when you asked her._

She said that it was fine with her.

_Great! I'll tell my parents. Anyways, I was wondering if you could help me out with something._

Sure. What is it?

_I'm having trouble finding the perfect Christmas gift for Gabi. And I was wondering if you would like to help me._

Sure! I'll help you. When do you want to meet?

_How about we meet at the Starbucks right inside the entrance of the mall in 30 minutes?_Okay.

_See you then._

Bye.

_Bye._

After hanging up, Callie quickly slipped on her shoes, put on her coat, grabbed her purse and car keys, and headed downstairs. She told her mom where she was going, before pulling out of the driveway in her silver Lexus IS350. 15 minutes later, she arrived at the mall.

Heading inside, she went right to the Starbucks that wasn't too far from the entrance. She got herself a grande hot chocolate with peppermint flavoring and whipped cream, before sitting down and waiting for Troy to arrive.

10 minutes later, she saw Troy enter the mall. He smiled and waved at her, before going and getting himself something from Starbucks. He then joined her at the table.

They laid out a plan of where they would look, before they got up, and started to walk around the mall. After walking around for most of the morning, they stopped at the food court to get something for lunch. After buying their lunches, they sat down at a table, and began to talk while they ate.

"I just can't think of anything to get her," Troy said.

"Why don't we look at the jewelry store?" Callie suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Troy exclaimed. "I mean, I could get her something slightly expensive from there, since my family's rich."

"Yeah," Callie replied. "That's what I was thinking while shopping for Ryan's gift. I knew I could get him something slightly more expensive, since we're rich as well."

"What do you think she'd like?" he asked.

"After we finish, why don't we go and look at what they have?" she suggested.

"Ok." After finishing their lunches, the two threw their trash away, before heading to the jewelry store.

Walking into _Veleta_, they were greeted by a friendly employee. The name tag read 'James.'

"My name's James. Welcome to _Veleta_. Let me know if you two need anything."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Troy and Callie then began to look around, before they stopped to look at the necklaces. They ranged in price from $300 up to $25,000. The two were looking at ones that were in the range of $800-$10,000. Troy finally stopped when he found the necklace that he was looking for.

The necklace was absolutely beautiful. It was a Krypell White Gold Aquamarine Necklace. Callie knew that Gabriella would love it, especially because of the color. They saw James walk up to them.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked.

"I think so," Troy responded.

"Which one is it?" Troy pointed to it, and James pulled it out of the display case.

"Good choice," he commented.

"Thank you," Troy responded.

"Now who is this necklace for?" he asked.

"It's for my girlfriend, Gabriella. I brought my friend Callie with me, to help me out."

"Now we could also enscribe something on the back if you'd like."

"Sure."

"What would you like written?" James asked. Troy told him, and he wrote it down. "Ok. It will be ready to be picked up in three hours." They thanked him, before leaving the store, and walking around some more.

* * *

It was now three hours later, and Troy and Callie were back in _Veleta_. They walked up to the counter, and were greeted by James.

"Right on time! The necklace just got finished. Let me go get it from the back, and then we can finish up." Five minutes later, he returned with the necklace in a box. Opening the box, he showed Troy the back of the necklace, before putting it back in the box, and closing the lid.

After ringing up the purchase, he stated the total.

"Your total today comes to $4,338.31 with tax." Troy paid, and the box was put into a bag, before he handed it to Troy. "You guys have a good Christmas, and thanks for stopping by _Veleta_."

"You have a good Christmas too, and you're welcome." The two exited the store, before heading back towards the main entrance of the mall. Troy thanked Callie for helping him out, and they exchanged a hug, before parting ways.

* * *

**2 weeks until Christmas  
****Troy's house...with the whole gang (morning)**

The whole gang was lounging in Troy's living room, just hanging out. Everyone was bored, because they felt like there was nothing to do. But they also couldn't wait, because Christmas was only three days away.

"I'm bored!" Chad whined. The rest of the gang just looked at him. "What?" he asked.

"Since you're the first one who's said out loud that they're bored, why don't you give us ideas on something that we can do?" Jason suggested, and everyone else nodded.

"But I don't know what we could do that would be fun!" he whined once more.

"Oh, good grief!" Troy exclaimed. "If you can't think of anything, just be quiet. Please." Everyone agreed with him, while Chad just pouted like a big baby.

"Why don't we take a week-long trip?" Sharpay suggested.

"To where?" Zeke asked.

"I don't know. Maybe someplace where it's really snowy. Like Colorado or something."

"I like the idea," Troy commented. Everyone agreed.

"Great! I'll get everything set up, then we'll be leaving. Everyone, go get a suitcase packed!" The group said their goodbyes, before parting ways and heading to go pack their suitcases.

* * *

It was now early afternoon. Callie had talked to her mom, and her mom told her that she should take the vacation. Only since she'd been working so hard to take care of her.

Currently, everyone was gathered in the Evans' mansion, their suitcases right next to them.

"Ok. Everyone ready to go?" Sharpay asked. Cheers rang from the group. "Great! Let's head out to the limo, and get to the airport!" They quickly got into the limo, and were soon off to Albuquerque's airport.

* * *

The airport was bustling with activity. Sharpay was the leader of the group, since she'd gotten everything organized.

"Ok. We're going to head down to where we need to board. We're the only ones on the plane, since we're taking daddy's private plane." Everyone nodded, and they made their way down there, excited to be going on the trip.

* * *

They were now on the plane, and on their way to Colorado. Most everyone was talking quietly. Except for Chad. He was squirming around in his seat, something a little kid would do. Of course, he acted like a little kid a lot.

Suddenly, he got an idea. Going back to where the restroom was, he quickly removed his clothes. He than ran up the huge aisle, then ran back down. Going into the restroom, he put his clothes back on, before going and sitting back in his seat. He soon felt 9 pairs of eyes staring at him.

Turning around, he saw that everyone else's mouths were open in shock.

"What?" he whined.

"Dude, what the hell was that?!" Jason asked his bushy-haired friend.

"I just streaked. No big deal." Chad replied, nonchalant.

"Well, Chad," Troy began. "I think you successfully managed to scar each and every one of us for life." The group laughed, while Chad pouted once again.

* * *

Several hours later, they finally arrived at their destination. Getting up, everyone stretched their legs. Everyone grabbed their suitcase, before exiting the airplane. Their mouths dropped open, while Sharpay had a smile on her face.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Chad exclaimed, and everyone else agreed. They took a car from the airport to the ski resort, which wasn't very far away. After thanking and paying the driver, the group headed inside. Sharpay went up to the front desk to check everyone in.

"Welcome to Telluride Ski Resort. How may I help you?"

"I have reservations under Evans."

"Oh yes, Ms. Evans! We gave you and your friends our best rooms here at the resort. Here are your keys, and enjoy your stay here." Sharpay thanked her, before heading back over to the waiting group.

"I have our keys right here. They gave us the best rooms that they have to offer here at the resort."

"Sweet!" Chad exclaimed, exchanging a high-five with Jason.

"Our rooms are right next to each other. Each couple has their own room. I'll pass out the keys, then we can head up and unpack." After handing out the keys, the group got on the elevator, and headed up to where they would be staying for the next week.

* * *

After everyone had unpacked, they all met up in Sharpay and Zeke's room.

"Ok. What do you guys want to do now?" Sharpay asked the group.

"Why don't we go and do some skiing and snowboarding before the slopes close down for the night?" Jason suggested.

"I like that idea," Chad said. Everyone else agreed. Quickly changing into better clothes to ski and snowboard in, everyone met in the lobby 30 minutes later.

"Let's go!" Chad exclaimed. Everyone walked outside, and down to the place where they would rent the equipment for the week.

When they got to the rental building, the group split up, and looked for the snowboard they wanted, or the skis that they wanted. After paying for a week's worth of rental, the group headed back outisde, eager and ready to have some fun.

* * *

The group was now on top of a hill. Everyone got either their snowboard or skis strapped on, and were ready.

"Why doesn't someone demonstrate how to snowboard and ski? I don't know how." Chad said, and heads were nodding in agreement. Jason and Callie looked at each other, and nodded their heads. Going to the edge of the hill, they took a deep breath, before pushing off, and heading down. The rest of the group stood, amazed.

Jason and Callie took the lift back to the top of the hill, and re-joined their friends.

"Could I try?" Chad asked.

"Sure," Callie replied. Chad did what both Callie and Jason had done, before going down the hill. He was actually doing really well at snowboarding.

* * *

It came to the last day of the group's vacation. The next morning, day seven, they would head back to Albuquerque.

The boys were all gathered in Chad and Taylor's room, while the girls were gathered in Kelsi and Jason's room.

Chad was currently hanging over the side of his bed, his afro almost touching the floor. The other guys were lounging around the room, looks of boredom crossing their faces.

"I'm bored," Chad whined.

"Well, what would you like to do?" Troy asked his best friend.

"I dunno. Maybe go and listen to what the girls are talking about?" he suggested. Then all the guys got up, and grinned.

"Let's go," Jason said. The five guys went and stood outside of Kelsi and Jason's room, listening to the girl's conversation.

_"Guess what daddy's trying to do?" Sharpay asked the girls._

_"What?" Gabriella asked._

_"Trying to get us tickets to go to a certain concert Friday night." she replied, smiling._

_"Which one?" Callie asked.  
__  
"Fall Out Boy!" Sharpay exclaimed, squealing. The other girls joined in as well._

_"When will you find out if he got them or not?" Gabriella asked._

_"He said he would call either today, or before we leave to go catch the plane tomorrow morning," she replied._

_"Have you heard their latest album, 'Folie à Deux' yet?" Taylor asked._

_"Yes!" the other girls chorused._

The guys laughed, before tuning into the conversation again.

_"What did you think of it?" she asked._

_"I loved it!" Kelsi exclaimed, and the other girls nodded in agreement._

_"One of my favorite songs off of the album was 'I Don't Care'. I'm gonna set that as my ringtone when I get back," Callie said._

_"I loved the music video for 'I Don't Care'." Sharpay added._

"So did I," Kelsi said. The other girls agreed.

The guys finally decided to knock on the door. Chad did, and they heard "Coming." The door was opened by Gabriella, who ushered the five guys in.

"So, what do you guys want to do today?" Chad asked.

* * *

Ok. So there's the next chapter! Hope you guys liked it. :) Anyways, I know the trip to Colorado was pretty random, but I just wanted to see how it fit into the chapter. I thought it fit pretty well. :) Anyways, I'll try to get the next chapter out by Wednesday at the latest.

-caitlin (softangelwings)


	7. Folie à Deux

**disclaimer: i don't own hsm or any of the characters. i do, however, own the character 'callie,' her aunt, and any other characters i put into the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Folie à Deux**

_PREVIOUSLY..._

_The guys finally decided to knock on the door. Chad did, and they heard "Coming." The door was opened by Gabriella, who ushered the five guys in._

_"So, what do you guys want to do today?" Chad asked._

* * *

It was the morning the gang had been dreading in some way or another. It was the day they were leaving the Telluride Ski Resort, and heading back home to Albuquerque. But they were glad that they would get to see their parents again.

Each couple were in their rooms, packing their suitcases. They would then meet in the lobby, and get something for breakfast, before heading to the aiport, where they would board the plane back to Albuquerque.

After everything was packed, the group of 10 friends met in the lobby, suitcases and all.

They went to a small restaurant at the resort, and managed to find a table nearer to the back that would hold all of them, and also a place for their suitcases.

"I'm a little sad to go home," Sharpay said.

"So am I," Callie spoke up. Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

"By the way, Sharpay," Gabriella began. "When will you find out about the tickets?" The rest of the girls looked at her.

"I'll find out by the time that we get back to Albuquerque," she replied.

The rest of the meal was filled with light conversation. After the bill was paid, the group gathered up the suitcases, and headed out towards the waiting car that would take them to the Telluride Airport, where they would then catch the private plane back to Albuquerque.

* * *

The plane was in the air, and headed back towards Albuquerque. Troy and Callie decided to toss notes back-and-forth, so that was what they were currently doing.

The piece of paper landed in Callie's lap, and she unfolded it, before reading what Troy had written.

_Man, I'm so bored! I can't wait till we get back home!_

Callie laughed, before writing a response, and tossing the paper back to him.

_Neither can I! I just hope that Chad doesn't try to repeat what he did on the way to Telluride. I'm gonna have nightmares about that for the rest of my life! lol_

_Same here! That's why I told him that the rest of us are gonna be scarred for life. It was the most disturbing thing that I've seen so far in my life! Why the heck would he ever do something like that?_

_Because it's Chad we're talking about, here! Think about it a minute. He acts like a child. There's your explanation for why he would ever do something like that. lol_

_You're right! Did I ever tell you what he did once just to get some food?_

_No. What did he do?_

_There were some leftovers from a dessert that were being thrown into the trash. He was horrified. So, of course, Chad being Chad, he did the only thing he could think of doing. He dug through the trash just to find the food! And the most disgusting part: he actually ate it!_

After reading Troy's most recent note, Callie looked up at him. They looked at each other, before laughing. The rest of the group looked at them.

"I still can't believe that he did that! That's just downright disgusting!" Callie exclaimed.

"I agree!" Troy said.

"Are you guys talking about me?" Chad whined. Troy and Callie just looked at him.

"Yep!" they replied, at the same time. Callie then wrote a response, before tossing the note back to Troy.

_At least that story doesn't have anything scarring in it! lol I think everyone was terribly frightened--not to mention scarred--with what happened on the plane to Telluride. I'm gonna have to go home and cleanse my mind...I think the others will too, and so will you! lol_

_I agree! We'll just have to figure out some way to cleanse ourselves of such a mentally--and emotionally--scarring memory! lol_

Not even five minutes later, Sharpay got a call on her cell phone. The conversation was over in about a minute, with a lot of squealing on her part.

"Guess what?!" she exclaimed, excited.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"He got the tickets!" she said, before squealing. The other girls joined in the excitement.

"Now I can't wait for Friday!" Callie exclaimed.

_I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
__The best of us can find happiness in misery  
__I said I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
__The best of us can find happiness in misery_

The girls laughed as they sang along to the very end of _I Don't Care._

* * *

The plane finally arrived back in Albuquerque a while later. The group sighed. It had been a good trip, but they were also glad to be back home.

Getting off the plane, they got their suitcases, before heading out of the airport.

"Hello, Albuquerque!" Chad exclaimed, looking around. The others just laughed.

They quickly put their things into the back of Troy's SUV, before all piling in, and heading off.

* * *

That evening, Callie was sitting on her bed, thinking of what else she still needed to get done before Christmas. Christmas was in a week, and she knew that she still had some last-minute shopping to do.

Quickly getting onto Gmail, she saw that she had a new e-mail message from Troy. She opened it, and began to read.

**From:** Troy (anberlinnewsurrender)  
**To: **Callie (allthetimesicried)  
**Subject: **Christmas Dinner

_Callie,_

_For Christmas dinner, we're going to do a buffet-style meal. My mom wants everyone to bring two dishes. One of them should be a main dish, side dish, or salad. The other should be a dessert. Choose them from one of the nationalities that you are. (German, Irish, Italian, etc.) That way, we can have a little taste of each._

_Troy_

Writing a note on her to-do list, Callie began to think of what possible dishes that she and her mom could take on Christmas. Pulling up , she typed in what she wanted, and clicked 'Google Search.' Soon, she found two recipies that weren't too hard to make, but were full of flavor.

* * *

The next few days were very busy for the entire group. Shopping, baking, and decorating filled most of the days. Soon, it was December 23. Callie was going to make the dessert that day, then make the main dish Christmas morning, so it would still be warm when they arrived to celebrate at the Bolton's house.

After the dessert was made, she slipped it into the fridge, so that it would be nice and cool for Christmas. After cleaning up the dishes and putting everything away, she quickly headed to he room.

After wrapping the last of the presents, Callie quickly put them into her closet, and cleaned up. By the end of the day, she was exhausted.

* * *

**Christmas Day  
****7:30am**

An alarm began to ring throughout the Jacob's house. Callie quickly turned it off, before hopping out of bed, and heading to take a shower. Once she was dressed, she headed downstairs to make the main dish that she and her mom would take to the Bolton's later that day.

Quickly getting everything out, she set to work. She changed the amount of each item so that there would be enough for everyone who would be celebrating Christmas at the Bolton's house that day.

First, she peeled the potatoes, then thinly sliced them. Next, she took care of the meat and onions. Following the recipe, she finally began to gently simmer the stew for about 2 to 2-and-a-half hours. When it was done, she put it in the container that they would use that day. Just then, her mom walked down, and into the kitchen.

"Did you just finish the soup?" her mom asked.

"Yeah," Callie replied. The two ate some cereal for breakfast, then made sure everything was ready to go. After making sure that everything was ready, they went into the living room, sat down, and began to share some of their favorite Christmas memories.

Only a couple minutes later, the living room was filled with the sounds of _Your Guardian Angel_ by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Callie looked at the Caller ID on her cell phone, and it said that Troy was calling. She quickly answered.

(Callie/_Troy_)

Hello?

_Hey, Callie! Merry Christmas!_Merry Christmas to you, too!

_Listen, my mom was wondering if you and your mom could come over right now._

Sure. Why?

_Well, we need help getting everything ready and set up. Just bring the two dishes with you when you come._

Ok. We'll be there in a couple of minutes.

After hanging up, Callie explained to her mom why Troy called. Gathering the gifts and food, they carefully made their way out to Callie's Lexus IS350, before getting everything put in, and heading off to the Bolton's house.

* * *

15 minutes later, they pulled into the driveway at the Bolton's house. Callie's mom got the presents and the dessert, while Callie got the stew. Heading up to the door, Callie's mom rang the doorbell. Just a minute later, Troy's mom Lucille answered.

"Callie, Beth, come on in. Merry Christmas." They carefully walked inside, before Lucille shut the door behind them. After putting the presents under the tree in the living room, they headed into the kitchen to put the food down.

Callie went to talk to Troy, while her mom stayed behind in the kitchen to talk to his mom.

**with Troy and Callie**

"So, how's your mom doing?" Troy asked Callie, as the two sat down in the living room, by the Christmas tree.

"She's not doing to well," Callie replied, and sighed. "The last doctor's visit, they gave her only the chance of living for about a month."

"What have you been doing to help her out around the house?" he asked, curious.

"Well, I go get anything that she might need from the store. I also fill and pick up her medicine, and I make the meals, so she won't work too hard. I also do a lot of the cleaning, mostly the laundry and dusting. She still does vacuuming, though."

"Is it hard doing most of the work?" Troy asked.

"It is, but I do it because I love my mom, and she tires so easily, especially the condition she's in right now." They talked for several more minutes, before going and joining the adults in the kitchen.

* * *

The Bolton's house was now filled with talk and laughter. Everyone else had arrived, and they were just talking right then. In a couple minutes, they would eat, then open the gifts.

"Food is ready!" Lucille called, walking out of the dining room. The teenagers got up, and went to join their parents in the dining room. After everyone was seated, the plates were passed around. Everyone had some of each food on their plate. The women had small portions, while the men had their plates heaping with the delicious looking food for the Christmas meal.

Sitting down, each person at the table began to eat the food. Everyone was enjoying the food, so there wasn't too much talking. Except for commenting on the flavor of a certain item.

"Who made the soup that also has potatoes and lamb in it?" Chad asked. "It's absolutely delicious."

"I made it just this morning," Callie replied. "And I'm glad that you like it." After finishing the meal, everyone helped to clean up.

* * *

Everyone entered the living room, and began to sit down. Chad, however, was already sitting in a chair and bouncing up and down like a little kid. Everyone else just started at him.

"What?" he asked, pouting. Everyone else just rolled their eyes at him. After everyone had found someplace to sit, the passing out of the gifts began. When each present was opened, a comment soon followed. Callie looked over, and saw Gabriella opening the box which had the necklace in it that she'd helped Troy pick out the day they'd gone to the mall together. A gasp soon escaped Gabriella's lips.

"What is it?" Troy asked, turning to his girlfriend. She held up the necklace.

"It's absolutely beautiful," she replied. "How did you pick out something this beautiful?"

"I didn't do it by myself," Troy responded. "Callie helped me with the selecting of which piece of jewelry to get you." Then he remembered the inscription that he'd gotten on the back of the necklace. "Turn the necklace over," he told Gabriella. "There's a special inscription on it." A smile formed on Gabriella's lips when she read the message.

"What does it say?" Chad asked, curious.

_"To the love of my life, you are the music in me. Love, Troy"_

"That's so cute!" Kelsi exclaimed, and the other girls nodded as well. Troy helped Gabriella get the necklace fastened around her neck. Just then, Chad realized something.

"How was the Fall Out Boy concert that you went to on Friday?" he asked Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Callie. The girls shared their flashback from that afternoon and evening.

_**Friday afternoon  
Gabriella's house...with the girls**_

_The girls were currently in Gabriella's bedroom, getting ready for the Fall Out Boy concert that they were going to that evening. Sharpay was helping Kelsi with her hair, while Callie and Taylor were helping Gabriella with her make-up. Soon, each girl had their hair, make-up, and nails done, and their outfits were on._

_"Are you guys excited?" Sharpay asked._

_"Yeah!" the other girls said, cheering._

_A few minutes later, they decided to go get something to eat before they headed to the concert. Putting their cell phones and tickets in their pockets, they said goodbye to Gabriella's mom, before leaving in Sharpay's car._

_Not too long afterwards, they arrived at __Flying Star Café, one of the many popular places to eat at in Albuquerque._

_After being seated, they ordered their drinks, then began to look over the menu. Once their orders were taken, they decided to talk._

_"I just can't wait to get to the concert!" Gabriella exclaimed. "It's gonna be so much fun!"_

_"I agree," Callie said. "This is definitely going to be a great night!" About 10 minutes later, their food arrived. They mostly ate their food, but there was also some small talk. When they were finished, they paid the bill, and headed back out to Sharpay's car. Within minutes, they were on their way to the Sandina Casino Ampitheater, where the concert was going to be._

_--_

_The girls quickly headed inside when they got to the ampitheater. After having their tickets checked, they headed towards where their seats were. They thanked the employee who helped them find where they were exactly going to sit, then they sat down. There were chairs set-up on the floor level, right near the stage. That was where their tickets placed them. They were definitely excited about it._

_Soon, the ampitheater was filled with the screams from all the fans. The five looked around where they were sitting, and saw a lot of people that went to East High with them. Greetings were exchanged, and small talk was made._

_Soon, a countdown clock began on the two giant screens on either side of the stage. Everyone began to scream and cheer, and some counted down with the clock. The sound was deafening. When the countdown reached 10 seconds, everyone counted down together. And when it reached 0, screams and cheers erupted from everyone in the crowd._

_She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
__Barely stuttered out  
__"A joke of a romantic" or stuck to my tongue  
__Weighed down with words too over-dramatic  
__Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"  
Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."_

_Everyone began to sing along to Dance, Dance._

_I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
__These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by_

_Dance, Dance  
__We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
__And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
__Dance, this is the way they'd love  
__If they knew how misery loved me_

_You always fold just before you're found out  
__Drink up its last call  
Last resort  
__But only the first mistake and I..._

_I'm two quarters and a heart down  
__And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
__These words are all I have so I'll write them  
__So you need them just to get by_

_Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
__You've been saving for his mattress, love_

_Dance, Dance  
__We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
__And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
__Dance, this is the way they'd love  
__If they knew how misery loved me_

_Why don't you show me the ltitle bit of spine  
__You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)  
__I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me_

_Dance, Dance  
__We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
__And these are the lives you'd love to lead__Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
__Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
__Dance this is the way they'd love  
__If they knew how misery loved me_

_Dance, Dance  
__Dance, Dance  
__Dance, Dance  
__Dance, Dance_

_The crowd cheered as they finished performing the first song of the concert, __Dance, Dance._

_They then went on to perform __Calm Before The Storm__, __A Little Less Sixteen Candles A Little More Touch Me__, __Headfirst Slide Into Cooperstown On A Bad Bet__, __Sophomore Slump Or Comeback Of The Year__, __Sugar We're Going Down__, __Thnks fr th Mmrs__, __Carpal Tunnel Of Love__, __The Take Over The Breaks Over__, __This Ain't A Scene It's An Arms Race__, and __What A Catch Donnie__._

_Finally, it was time for the group to perform their last song._

_"We just want to thank everyone who came to see us perform tonight," Patrick said into his mike. "And now we want to end the night with a song from our album Folie à Deux. That song is I Don't Care." Everyone cheered, and they began._

_Say my name and his in the same breath  
I dare you to say they taste the same  
Let the leaves fall off in the summer  
And let December glow in flames_

_Brace myself and let go  
Start it over again in Mexico  
These friends they don't love you  
They just love the hotel suites, now_

_I don't care what you think  
__Just as long as it's about me  
__The best of us can find happiness in misery_

_(I saida) I (I) don't (don't) care what you think  
__Just as long as it's about me  
__The best of us can find happiness in misery_

_Oh take a chance  
Let your body get a tolerance  
I'm not a chance  
But a heat wave in your pants_

_Pull a breath  
__Like another cigarette  
__Pawn shop I'm tradin' up (tradin' up)_

_I'm the oracle in my chest  
Let the guitar scream like a fascist  
__Sweat it out  
Shut your mouth  
__Free love in the streets but,  
__In the alley and I ain't that cheap now,_

_I don't care what you think  
__Just as long as it's about me  
__The best of us can find happiness in misery_

_(I saida) I (I) don't (don't) care what you think  
__Just as long as it's about me  
__The best of us can find happiness in misery_

_I saida I don't care justa what you think  
As long as it's about me  
__You saida I don't care justa what you think  
__As long as it's about me  
__You saida I don't care (I don't care)  
__You saida I don't care (I don't care)  
__Saida I (I) don't (don't) care (care)_

_I don't care what you think  
__Just as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery  
__I don't care what you think  
__Just as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery_

_As the last notes faded, cheers erupted from the crowd. The group waved, thanked everyone once again, then left the stage. A while later, the girls were back in Sharpay's car, leaving the ampitheater. Each one of them was still very excited about the concert they'd just seen._

"So I take it you girls had fun?" Chad asked.

"Yep!" they chorused at the same time, and laughed. The rest of the day was spent hanging out with everyone, before it was time to go home.

* * *

**New Year's Eve  
****The Evans' mansion...with everyone, 9:53 pm**

Everyone was once again together, this time to celebrate New Year's Eve, and to watch the ball drop in Times Square. The teens were in the lounge room, talking, laughing, and just having fun.

"Remember that huge food fight that Chad started in the cafeteria one day last year when we were sophomores?" Jason asked, and everyone nodded. They then had a flashback of that day.

_It was almost time for lunch, and the students at East High School were restless. Most just wanted to get out of class, because they were bored out of their minds. Soon, the bell rang, and the students quickly headed to the cafeteria._

_The gang sat at their normal table, lunches in front of them. But they knew that something was going to happen, juding by the smirk that Chad had on his face._

_"What are you going to do, Chad?" Troy asked his best friend._

_"Oh, you'll see," Chad replied, trying to act mysterious. Everyone else at the table just rolled their eyes, then continued eating their lunches. But soon, the atmosphere in the cafeteria at East High School quickly changed._

_Chad chucked something across the cafeteria, and it hit a football player, Christian Ashford in the head. Christian then chucked something back at Chad. Pretty soon, a bunch of guys caught on, and were throwing whatever food they could at each other. And not too long after that, the rest of the gang got into the food fight as well._

_Grapes, meatballs, slices of pizza, JellO, pudding, M&M's, and a bunch of other foods were being chucked all over the cafeteria. But then, Principal Matsui walked in. Everything seemed to freeze. People had been getting ready to throw something, but their arms were just hanging in midair. They thought that he would stop the food fight. But they were surprised by his actual reaction._

_"You guys may continue the food fight for the remainder of the lunch period," he started, and everyone cheered. "BUT! This will be the only time that I will let you guys continue a food fight, without you yourselves having to clean up the mess afterwards." He left, and the fight continued.  
__  
At the end of the lunch period, everyone who had been eating in the cafeteria had some type of food on their clothes somewhere._

"That was awesome!" Chad exclaimed, and the rest of the group nodded. They continued to share stories and talk.

**11:58 pm**

Everyone gathered in the theater room, watching a New Year's Eve special. The ball would begin dropping soon, and they didn't want to miss the moment when it happened. Soon, everyone in Times Square began to count down, and everyone in the room counted down with them as well.

"TEN!"

"NINE!"

"EIGHT!"

"SEVEN!"

"SIX!"

Each one moved next to their signficant other.

"FIVE!"

"FOUR!"

"THREE!"

Each one turned to their significant other.

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

At that time, everyone in the room was kissing someone. After breaking away, they all yelled something together.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

It was definitely going to be an interesting year.

* * *

okay, so that was the next chapter! hope you guys enjoyed it!

**hey, guys! i just wanna apologize for it being over a month since i've updated this story. but i've been really busy, dealing with shit happening at home and with my boyfriend, and also battling with some health issues.**

**first, i've been working to make sure that my grades are good. and also, i was in the OMEA solo & ensemble contest held in hilliard, ohio at hilliard darby high school, not too terribly far from where i live. it was on february 7. preparing for that just had me really stressed, and i wanted to try & do as best i could.**

**second, there's been a lot of stuff happening at home that i'm trying to deal with as well. but writing and music are my escape from all that, so i've tried to find time to work on my stories when i have the chance.**

**third, the thing with my boyfriend. we've just been going through a rough time, and it's been difficult. but we're trying to work through it.**

**lastly, the health issues. on february 4, i started to get some bad stomach pain near the end of the day. i was picked up from school by my grandma, and the pain continued. it continued while i was at her house. the pain then was so bad, i was bending over. then, after that day, the pain seemed to go away. but then on the 9th, it came back, so i went home early from school. the next day, the 10th, i didn't go to school at all because i was still having some pain. so i was in the urgent care most of the morning (most of it was spent waiting), and trying to figure out what was wrong. the doctor i saw said if the pain was still coming & going in 3 days, to schedule an ultrasound of my gallbladder. the ultrasound ended up getting scheduled. so yesterday (2/17), i was at the hospital at 7:00am for the ultrasound. i got the results back today (2/18), and there was nothing wrong with my gallbladder, but something about one of my kidneys (not exactly sure what, but it's not bad). so that was the whole health issue thing.**

**thanks so much for your patience, guys! it means a lot to me. :) also, sorry about that huge author's note right above. i just needed to let you guys know what's been going on, and also, i needed to vent about it. lol anyways, please review. :)**

**-caitlin (softangelwings)**


	8. The Love Dies Here

**disclaimer: i don't own hsm or any of the characters. i do, however, own the character 'callie,' her aunt, and any other characters i put into the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: 'The Love Dies Here'**

_PREVIOUSLY..._

_"THREE!"_

_"TWO!"_

_"ONE!"_

_At that time, everyone in the room was kissing someone. After breaking away, they all yelled something together._

_"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_

_It was definitely going to be an interesting year._

* * *

**Friday, January 17, 2007  
****1:05am, the Jacobs' house**

Everything seemed quiet in the Jacobs' house, it being only about 1:05am. Callie was sleeping soundly in her bed, and was dreaming about the long weekend ahead of her, since the school was closed on Monday. But she was suddenly wakened from her sleep by a loud thump coming from the direction of her mom's room. Jumping out of bed, she quickly headed to her mom's room.

When she arrived at her mom's bedroom door, she opened it slowly. Looking around, she let out a gasp when she saw her mom. Her mom was laying on the floor next to the bed, and it looked like she'd collapsed when trying to get up. Running over to her mom, she checked for a pulse. It was there, but very faint. Callie grabbed the cordless phone that was in the charger next to the bed, and dialed 911.

(Callie/_911 Operator_)

_911. What's your emergency?_

I was asleep, then I was woken up by a loud thump. I went to my mom's room, and opened the door slowly. It appeared that she collapsed when trying to get out of bed for something. I checked her pulse, but it's very faint.

_Ok. What is the address of your house?_

7623 Mowbray Way.

_Ok. I'm dispatching an ambulance right now. The medics should arrive in the next few minutes._

Ok. Thank you.

_You're welcome._

After clicking 'end,' Callie put the phone back, and sat next to her mom, until she heard the sounds of the ambulance siren coming down the road. Heading downstairs, she opened the door for the medics, and directed them to where her mom was. They loaded her onto the stretcher, and took her outside to the ambulance. Callie grabbed a house key, before she shut and locked the front door, and getting into the ambulance with her mom.

* * *

Sitting in the waiting room of the ER, Callie put her head in her hands, and sighed. She had a feeling that her mom wouldn't come out of the hospital alive this time. It was just a feeling, but it was definitely a very strong one. She was hoping that her mom wasn't in too much pain.

Just then, a doctor walked into the waiting room.

"Family of Beth Jacobs?" he asked. Callie immediately got up, and walked over to the doctor.

"How is she?" Callie asked, worry laced throughout the question.

"Not good at all," the doctor replied. "When she was brought here to the ER, and we examined her, we discovered that she is extremely weak."

"How much longer do you think she'll live?" Callie asked the doctor.

"We're giving her a week, at the most. We just have to play it by ear, and see what happens. We're not totally sure, but it will probably be about one week." After talking to the doctor for a few more minutes, Callie went to go see her mom.

* * *

The emotions hit her like a ton of bricks as she walked into her mom's hospital room. She was hooked up to all kinds of machines, and there were several IVs coming from her body as well. Pulling a chair next to the bed, and sitting down, Callie just held her mom's hand. She didn't say a word, just thought of the good (and bad) times that she'd had with her mom.

_Flashback_

_Callie laid curled up on her bed, tears silently crawling down her cheeks. Downstairs, her parents were arguing yet again. It didn't surprise her. They argued frequently, if not daily. But it still scared her to hear them argue._

_Downstairs..._

_"I'm leaving you and I want a divorce!" Mark screamed at his wife._

_"Why?" she shot back. "So you can be with that slut that you've been fucking behind my back?!"_

_"Why the hell should you care, bitch?!" he spat, before slapping her, hard. She put a hand up to her cheek, and felt the stinging from where he'd just slapped her._

_"What the hell was that for?!" Beth spat at her husband.  
__  
"YOU KNOW WHAT IT WAS FOR!!" he was really mad now._

_"I'M GLAD YOU'RE LEAVING!" Beth screamed._

_"WHY?" he yelled back at her._

_"BECAUSE THEN OUR DAUGHTER WON'T HAVE TO HEAR US ARGUING LIKE THIS ON A REGULAR BASIS!" she spat._

_"SHE'S COMING WITH ME!"_

_"OH, NO! SHE'S STAYING WITH ME! I'LL FIGHT FOR SOLE CUSTODY IF I HAVE TO!" Beth screamed once again. The arguing went on for more than 30 minutes. Callie stayed in the same position the whole time, not moving one inch. Soon, she heard the front door slam, a car start up, squealing of tires, and the car speeding down the road. Right then, she knew that her dad had left. He wasn't coming back._

_Just then, she heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. She knew that it was her mom. She turned and looked at her bedroom door when she heard it opening softly. In came her mom, and Callie gasped at what she saw. There was a huge, black and blue bruise beginning to form on her cheek, evidence of her dad slapping her. Her mom came over, and sat on the bed. No words were spoken at first. The two were lost in their own thoughts, each thinking about something different._

_"What will I do if your father decides to try and go for sole custody of you?" Beth asked her only child.  
__  
"You should fight him," Callie replied. "I'd rather live with you than live with him. He scares me."_

_"I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens when I put in to get sole custody of you," her mom said. The two hugged each other, and just sat like that for a while._

_End flashback_

Callie grimaced slightly at the memory. The picture of the bruise from that night was still very vivid in her mind whenever she thought about it. Another memory came to her just then. It was the last day of the custody battle that was raging on between her parents.

_Flashback_

_Callie woke up to the sounds of her alarm clock. Turning it off, she wanted to go back to sleep. But suddenly remembering what was going to happen that day, she quickly got out of bed and headed for the shower._

_After drying and curling her hair, Callie quickly put on the outfit that she would be wearing to the courthouse that day. It consisted of: a black pleated chiffon top, a pair of gray plaid trousers, and a pair of white/black floral peep toe pumps. Her outfit also included: a layered chain necklace, beaded chandelier earrings, and some beaded bangles. Her outfit was complete. Adding some makeup, she was done._

_Going back into her room, she saw that she had a missed call and one voicemail. Curious, she looked to see who the missed call was from. It was from Chad. Dialing her voicemail, she listened to the message._

_"Hey, Callie! The Chadster here! *something is hit* Ow, Tay! Don't hit my head! *Taylor: Well, quit calling yourself 'The Chadster'!* Fine. Anyways, the rest of the gang is here at my house. Our parents are here as well. We just want to wish you and your mom good luck at the final custody hearing at the courthouse today. We just want to say good luck, and we can't wait to hear what the verdict is. Talk to you later. Bye."_

_Shutting her phone, Callie quickly turned it off, before putting it in her black crinkle patent hobo purse, and heading downstairs to meet her mom. The two then headed out to the car, and sped off towards the courthouse._

_--_

_Callie and her mom were full of nerves. It was the final custody hearing, and anything could happen. They just hoped that Callie would get to stay in Albuquerque with her mom and friends, instead of having to move all the way to South Carolina with her dad and the woman that he was fucking with behind her mom's back. Just then, their lawyer, Mr. Reynolds, walked up._

_"Are you two ready?" he asked them. They nodded, and the three proceeded to head into the courtroom._

_--_

_Everyone was now in the courtroom, which was abuzz. The baliff was standing at the front, and everyone was waiting for him to announce the arrival of the judge._

_"All rise for the honorable Judge Ackart." Everyone rose, and waited as the judge sat down in his seat. "You may be seated." Everyone sat down, and waited for the day's proceedings to begin._

_"Mark Jacobs vs. his ex-wife, Beth. Each are fighting to get sole custody of their only child, Callie. The final day of proceedings for this case may now begin."_

_--_

_It was getting close to the end of the day, and the final hearing was almost over. Callie, her mom, and their lawyer were talking just outside the courtroom._

_"What do you think the judge will decide?" Beth asked, worried._

_"I don't know," Mr. Reynolds replied. "It could go either way, depending on what the judge thinks of all of the things that have been presented to him. But Callie's testimony on the stand could sway him in the direction of giving you the sole custody, but right now, it's hard to tell." They stayed out in the hall talking until it was time to head back in to hear the verdict in the case._

_--_

_The courtroom was completely silent as Judge Ackart entered once again. Sitting down, he cleared his throat before starting._

_"We have seen and heard many things presented during this case. Those things made me really think about the whole case, and what would be best, especially for Callie. With that said, I have reached a verdict." Everyone held their breath, and watched as the baliff handed the judge the paper with the verdict. "I hereby declare that Beth Jacobs gets sole custody of the couple's only child, their daughter Callie. I also declare that Mark Jacobs is forbidden from seeing his daughter, unless it is approved by Beth and Callie's lawyer, Mr. Reynolds. This case is now closed." Banging his gavel twice, the case was finally over._

_Leaving the courtroom was a relief not only for their lawyer, but for Beth and Callie as well. They had gotten what they'd fought so hard for. Callie would get to stay in Albuquerque. After promising to stay in touch, the three parted ways._

_--_

_In the car, Callie told her mom that she'd gotten a voicemail from Chad that morning._

_"What did it say?" Beth asked her daughter, curious. Callie quickly played the voicemail, so that her mom could hear it._

_"Hey, Callie! The Chadster here! *something is hit* Ow, Tay! Don't hit my head! *Taylor: Well, quit calling yourself 'The Chadster'!* Fine. Anyways, the rest of the gang is here at my house. Our parents are here as well. We just want to wish you and your mom good luck at the final custody hearing at the courthouse today. We just want to say good luck, and we can't wait to hear what the verdict is. Talk to you later. Bye."_

_The two then decided to go over to the Danforth's house and surprise everyone, instead of calling them over the phone to tell them what verdict had been reached. About 25 minutes later, they pulled up outside the Danforth home. Getting out, they headed quickly to the door. Ringing the doorbell, they waited patiently for someone to come and open the door for them._

_Just then, Chad's mom, Delilah, opened the door. She motioned for them to come in, and shut the door once they were inside._

_"Everyone's in the living room. We've been waiting all day to hear the verdict."_

_"I bet they have," Beth replied. "We just came from the courthouse."_

_"The last hearing was that long?"_

_"Yeah, it was that long."_

_--_

_Delilah walked into the living room, and everyone focused their attention on her._

_"What is it, mom?" Chad asked his mom, as she took a seat._

_"Callie and Beth are here. And they have the verdict." Everyone gasped, and just hoped that the verdict had turned out in their favor. Just then, the two walked into the room. The others looked at the two, hopeful expressions on their faces. They tried to read Callie and Beth's emotions, but couldn't, since they weren't showing anything on their faces. They just stood there, trying to build some suspense in the room._

_"We have the verdict of the custody battle," Beth announced._

_"What is it?" everyone asked, nervous. They were hoping and praying that the judge had ruled in favor of Beth and Callie, giving Beth sole custody._

_"WE WON!!" Callie exclaimed, and everyone began to cheer. They got up, and hugged the two. They didn't need to say anything except "we won." The others knew what it meant._

_"What did the judge say when he gave the verdict?" Taylor asked. Callie pulled out a recorder, and pressed 'play.' She'd managed to tape what the judge had said while giving the verdict._

_"We have seen and heard many things presented during this case. Those things made me really think about the whole case, and what would be best, especially for Callie. With that said, I have reached a verdict." Everyone held their breath, and watched as the baliff handed the judge the paper with the verdict. "I hereby declare that Beth Jacobs gets sole custody of the couple's only child, their daughter Callie. I also declare that Mark Jacobs is forbidden from seeing his daughter, unless it is approved by Beth and Callie's lawyer, Mr. Reynolds. This case is now closed." Banging his gavel twice, the case was finally over._

_"That's amazing," Troy's mom Lucille exclaimed, and everyone else agreed. They all enjoyed a nice meal together, and hung out for the rest of the evening._

_End flashback_

Callie smiled at that particular memory. It had definitely been a good day for her and her mom. For the rest of the night, she stayed in her mom's hotel room. At about 5:00am, she woke up, and decided to go home, take a shower, change, then come back to the hospital and spend the day with her mom.

After walking home, she quickly took a shower, dried her hair, and put on a clean outfit. She decided to grab a quick breakfast, before heading back over to the hosptial. Getting into her Lexus IS350, she stopped at McDonald's before continuing the drive to the hospital.

* * *

Now sitting in the cafeteria of the hospital, Callie was eating her Fruit and Yogurt Parfait and a small orange juice. It wasn't much, but it was all she felt like eating at the moment. After finishing her meal, and disposing of the trash, she took the elevator up to the floor where her mom's room was located. When she walked in, her mom still looked the same.

* * *

**Tuesday, January 21, 2007  
****6:15am, the Jacobs' house**

The alarm began to ring in what had been a quiet house. Callie quickly shut her alarm off, before getting out of bed, and heading to the bathroom to take a shower. She had woken up, excited that she would get to see her friends at school after a long weekend. But she didn't know that everything would be different once she got there.

After taking a shower and drying her hair, she quickly slipped into the outfit that she was going to wear for the day. After eating breakfast, she grabbed her messenger bag and purse, and headed out the door.

* * *

Pulling into the student parking lot at school, she found a good parking space. Getting out, she quickly grabbed her things, before locking her car, and heading inside.

Callie went to her locker, and got everything that she'd need for the day. She saw her friends standing around down the hall, next to Chad's locker. After closing her own locker, she walked over to them.

"Hey, guys," she said. But they looked at her, then continued talking to each other. They completely ignored her. Callie walked off, upset.

* * *

The whole morning was spent with Callie feeling all kinds of different emotions: sad, hurt, confused, angry, upset.

_Why did they ignore me when I greeted them this morning when they were talking by Chad's locker? I didn't do anything, did I? I just hope I figure out what's going on, soon. I mean, I can't deal with shit that's going on with my friends, and also be dealing with my mom's rapidly declining health. I'm just so confused right now. But I can make it through the day without cracking and breaking down. At least, I hope so._

At lunch, Callie sat in the hall, eating by herself. It was lonely, but there was obviously some reason why the gang wasn't talking to her right then. So she just decided to give them a little space.

* * *

When the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, Callie quickly threw her trash away, grabbed her things, and headed off to her next class.

At first, class seemed to be dragging. It seemed like the period would never end. At least, that's how Callie felt.

The teacher, Mr. Andrews, was up front, entering grades into the computer. After he finished, he would start some new discussion.

But soon, the secretary came into Callie's 5th period class, which was English. She went and talked to Mr. Andrews, before going back to Callie's desk. She told her to get her things, and follow her down to the office. Once there, she handed Callie the phone that was at her desk. After finishing the conversation, she was in complete shock. She received the terrible news that her mom wasn't going to live much longer. She left school, and headed straight towards the hospital.

* * *

Once at the hospital, Callie quickly headed to her mom's hospital room. When she opened the door, she gasped. Closing the door behind her, she just stared at her mom. She looked tons worse than the last time Callie had seen her. She knew that her mom would probably pass away before midnight.

For the rest of the afternoon and evening, Callie just sat at her mother's hospital bedside, holding her hand. Time seemed to be going slowly, but it went by quickly. Looking at the clock, it read _11:35pm._ She was surprised that it was already that late. Just then, Beth opened her eyes, and looked at her only--and much loved--child.

"Mom, I love you," Callie said, tears spilling down her cheeks. Her mom smiled, but it was weak. She stroked the side of Callie's face, before dropping her hand back down. Callie immediately grabbed the hand.

"I love you, Callie. Don't you ever forget that." Beth then closed her eys, and took one last breath. Callie quickly pressed the call button, and the nurse came in.

"Time of death: 11:35pm." she said, before walking out. Callie just sat there, sobbing.

* * *

**Thursday, January 23, 2007  
****7:30pm, the Danforth's house**

The rest of the gang was hanging out at Chad's house, having fun. Just then, something caught Troy's eye. He could see it out of the corner of his eye, and it was the _Metro and State_ section of the local newspaper. He felt like he had to pick it up, so he did. Flipping to the obituaries, his face paled immediately when one of the obituaries and the picture with it caught his attention.

"Oh, my god." he exclaimed, and the others turned to him.

"What's wrong, Troy?" Zeke asked, concerned. Troy then began to read the obituary that had caught his attention.

_"Beth M. Amherst-Jacobs, age 34, passed away Tuesday, January 21, 2007, at Albuquerque General Hospital, after a long and brave fight with brain cancer. She worked at Veleta, a high-end jewelry store in the mall. Preceded in death by parents James L. and Mariyah S. Amherst. She is survived by her only child, Callie Jacobs; sister Stefanie Amherst of Palm Beach, Florida; along with beloved friends co-workers, and many other family members. Viewing hours are Friday, January 24, 2007 at Albuquerque Funeral Parlor from 6:00pm-8:00pm. Funeral service to be held Saturday, January 25, 2007 at First United Methodist Church, 2:00pm. Burial to follow right after at Albuquerque Memorial Gardens. She will be deeply missed by those who knew her and loved her." _Everyone in the room sat in shock after Troy finished reading the obituary.

* * *

Callie sat in her room, crying. Sitting up, she realized that they still had a piano. Going to the great room, where the piano was located, she sat down. She didn't really know what she was playing, but soon the playing turned into something that she decided she would use at the funeral Saturday afternoon.

* * *

The rest of the week went by slowly for Callie. But she was caught up in making sure that everything was ready for viewing hours, alogn with the funeral. Friday evening, she greeted many friends and co-workers that her mom had known. Stories were shared, but many tears were also shed.

* * *

**Saturday, January 25, 2007  
****9:00am, Callie's house**

The alarm rang throughout the room, and Callie quickly turned it off. Suddenly realizing what day it was, she just let the tears fall. She felt her body wracking with sobs, and just let the tears coming. When they finally stopped, she wiped her eyes, and headed to take a shower. She just stood under the stream, letting the hot water relax her very tense muscles and body. Once finished, she quickly dried her hair, got dressed, then ate breakfast. After eating breakfast, she quickly put on makeup, and curled her hair. She knew it was really early, but the funeral was at 2:00, and there was still a lot she needed to do before then.

Pulling into the parking lot at the First United Methodist Church, she quickly parked, and headed inside. Once there, she met the minister who would say a little message during the service. She also saw that there was a piano on the stage, so she could use it for her song. But she also saw something else. Her mother's closed casket. It was surrounded by flowers, and the top of it had some flowers draped over. Right next to the casket, on an easel, was a picture of her and Callie, that had been taken the day of Callie's 16th birthday. She felt a couple of tears slide down her cheek, and she quickly wiped them away.

* * *

It was time for the funeral to begin. The church was filled with many people who had known Beth. Friends, family, co-workers. Callie sat at the front of the church, and sitting right next to her was her mom's sister, Stefanie. She'd come all the way from Palm Beach to attend the viewing, then the funeral. The two were comforting each other, or at least trying to. Finally, the preacher got up, and began to speak.

"Today, we are here not to grieve over a loss, but to celebrate a life. A life that was lived to the fullest. Beth Maria Amherst-Jacobs was born on October 23, 1972, to James and Mariyah Amherst. Growing up, Beth was always full of energy. And when she was just two years old, her parents welcomed another child into the family. That child was Beth's younger sister, Stefanie Abigal Amherst. Once again, let us remind ourselves that we are here today not to grieve over a loss, but celebrate a life that was lived to the fullest."

Friends and co-workers shared a little bit, and finally, it was Callie's turn. After her would be Stefanie, followed by the preacher once again.

"And now," the priest began. "We have Beth's only child, her much beloved daughter, Callie, coming up to speak." Callie received a hug from her aunt before going up, and the priest gave her a hug before stepping aside to let her speak.

"My mom was like my best friend. She was always there for me, no matter what. If I was struggling with something, she would help. And if there was trouble with my friends and I, she would try and help sort it out. There were many great times that we shared, and I cherish those. There were also many bad times that we shared, but we got through them. No matter what, we were there for each other. When she found out that she had brain cancer, and only a couple of months left to live," Callie choked up, and paused for a minute, before continuing. "She didn't let that fact get her down. I was there for her every step of the way in her final months. And as she got weaker, I helped out more. At Christmas, one of my friends asked me a question. "Is it hard doing most of the work?" I replied with, "It is, but I do it because I love my mom, and she tires so easily, especially the condition she's in right now. And now, I have two poems that I'd like to read. The first is titled, _You Were My Mother and My Friend_."

_You were my mother and my friend,  
__Which was unusual.  
__Somehow our characters still blend:  
__Your wisdom and my will.  
__I turned, and you were there for me;  
__I spoke, you understood.  
__I felt cared for, but also free;  
__You loved, and I was good._

_I'm fortunate that I was born  
__To someone just like you;  
__I love you still. Though you are gone,  
__You live in what I do._

"And before I read the next poem, I just want to share one thing with everyone. I was with my mom the night she passed away. I remember sitting at the side of her hospital bed, holding her hand. I remember looking at the clock, and seeing _11:35pm_. I was surprised that it was already that late. Then my mom opened her eyes, and looked at me. I said, "Mom, I love you." tears were spilling down my cheeks. She smiled at me, but the smile was weak. She stroked the side of my face, before dropping her hand back down. I immediately grabbed the hand. She said, "I love you, Callie. Don't you ever forget that." She then closed her eyes, and took her last breath." Tears were running down Callie's face, and she quickly wiped them away. "And now I want to read this second poem. It's titled _God Saw You Getting Tired_."

_God saw you getting tired,  
__When a cure was not to be.  
__So He wrapped his arms around you,  
__and whispered, "come to me."_

_You didn't deserve what you went through,  
__So He gave you rest.  
God's garden must be beautiful,  
__He only takes the best._

_And when I saw you sleeping,  
__So peaceful and free from pain,  
__I could not wish you back  
To suffer that again._

Once she finished the poem, she walked off the stage, tears falling down her cheeks.

* * *

It was near the closing of the service, and the priest was on the stage. "As we close, Beth's daughter Callie has a song that she'd like to perform." Callie walked onto the stage as the priest walked off. She sat at the piano, and smoothed out her dress.

"This is a song I wrote just two days after my mom died. It's called _Slipped Away_. I hope you guys like it." With that, she began to play the opening notes of the song. Soon, the piano was followed by her singing.

_Na na, na na na, na na  
__I miss you, miss you so bad  
__I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
__I hope you can hear me  
__I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away  
__Was the day I found it won't be the same  
__Ooooh_

_Na na na na na na na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you  
__Goodbye on the hand  
__I wish that I could see you again  
__I know that I can't_

_Oooooh  
__I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
__Ooooh_

_I had my wake up  
__Won't you wake up  
__I keep asking why  
__And I can't take it  
__It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by_

_Now you're gone, now you're gone  
There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back  
__Now you're gone, now you're gone  
__There you go, there you go  
__Somewhere you're not coming back_

_The day you slipped away  
__Was the day I found it won't be the same noo..  
__The day you slipped away  
__Was the day that I found it won't be the same oooh..._

_Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you_

Once the last notes faded away, Callie walked off of the stage, and went back to her seat. She cried into her Aunt Stefanie's shirt.

* * *

Everyone was now at the Albuquerque Memorial Gardens. People silently got out of their cars, and headed over to the grave where the casket would be lowered. There was complete silence as everyone watched the pallbearers carry the casket across the grass, and placed it on what would lower it. There were five chairs, for the closest family. Everyone waited as the preacher came over, and opened his Bible.

"I would like to read to you today from Psalm 23."

_The LORD is my shepherd, I shall not be in want._

_He makes me lie down in green pastures,  
__he leads me beside quiet waters,_

_he restores my soul.  
He guides me in paths of righteousness  
__for his name's sake.  
_

_Even though I walk  
__through the valley of the shadow of death,  
__I will fear no evil,  
__for you are with me;  
__your rod and your staff,  
__they comfort me.  
_

_You prepare a table before me  
__in the presence of my enemies.  
__You anoint my head with oil;  
__my cup overflows._

_Surely goodness and love will follow me  
__all the days of my life,  
__and I will dwell in the house of the LORD  
__forever._

"Once again, we think of a life fully lived, not the tragedy of a death." After the preacher was done, everyone placed a rose on top of the casket. And everyone watched as the casket was slowly lowered into the ground. When the casket was completely lowered, everyone threw some dirt down into the hole. Then, the ones who had served as pallbearers filled the hole with dirt, and packed it down. People slowly began leaving giving their condolences to Callie and the other family members who were there.

* * *

Everybody else had left. But Callie stayed behind. She stared at the tombstone, still unable to comprehend that her mother was dead. Soon, the tears began falling. She just let herself cry. She needed to let it all out. She looked once more at the gravestone.

_Beth Maria Amherst-Jacobs_

_Sunrise: October 23, 1972_

_Sunset: January 21, 2007_

_Beloved mother, daughter, friend_

_She will always be remembered for the joy she had._

_"Life is a rich strain of music, suggesting a realm_

_too far to be."- George William Curtis_

After kissing the top of the gravestone, Callie began to walk back to her car. She glanced back at the grave once more, then continued on.

* * *

wow...this is the longest chapter i've written so far! and it's probably the most emotional as well. anyways, hope you guys liked it. :)

**hey, guys! i kno you just got done reading a long chapter, but there's something i'd like to mention. on my profile, i currently have a poll running. the question is: **_**Which of these stories should I write when my others are complete?**_** there are six choices. three possible story choices are twilight, while the other three are high school musical. the choices each have a summary. the summaries in the poll aren't very good, but the stories should be better, depending on what you guys as readers choose. it would be great if you guys could vote for a story. :)**

**-caitlin (softangelwings)**


	9. After The Love Dies

**disclaimer: i don't own hsm or any of the characters. i do, however, own the character 'callie,' her aunt, and any other characters i put into the story.**

**Author's Note:**

**I just want to thank everyone who's revieved on this story so far. It really means a lot. And I just wanted to say that chapter 7, titled **_**The Love Dies Here **_**was definitely the most emotional chapter to write. Not only was it the most emotional, it was also the longest. I cried especially when writing the part where Callie reads the second of the two poems, which the second one was titled **_**God Saw You Getting Tired**_**. I remember making the trailer for the story, just because I was bored. I never even thought that it would get to this point already. Anyways, there are probably going to be between 20-25 chapters at least, so a pretty long story.**

_**this is from me: (ch. 8, 2/21/09) that was so sad :( please update soon...but i was a little confused, were callie's friends at the funeral? or no? anyway great chapter! update please!**_

**this is from me: In answer to your question, no. Callie's friends were not at the funeral.**

**Also, there is a slight twist in this chapter. A new character is added into the storyline. :)**

**Here's the next chapter of **_**Life Is A Mess**_**, entitled: **_**After The Love Dies**_**. Enjoy! :) **

* * *

**Chapter 8: 'After The Love Dies'**

_PREVIOUSLY..._

_After kissing the top of the gravestone, Callie began to walk back to her car. She glanced back at the grave once more, then continued on._

* * *

**Monday, January 27, 2007**

**With Callie; her p.o.v.**

I looked around the empty house, and sighed. After the funeral, I had everything packed up, and shipped to my Aunt Stefanie's house in Palm Beach. I had decided to move there, because it was just too hard with everything that had just happened in the last several weeks. Looking around once more, I sighed, before grabbing my suitcase. There were some things that I was taking with me, and some of them would be in a suitcase. Just then, I saw the cab pull up outside the house. Sighing, I grabbed my suitcase and purse, and headed out. Turning around, I took one last glance at the house, before getting into the cab, and heading off to the airport.

--

**25 minutes later**

**At the airport**

After checking my suitcase, I went through the security check, before heading to the gate where my plane would take off from. It was currently 6:25am, and I still had about an hour before the plane would arrive.

Just then, a cute-looking guy came over, and sat down next to me. _He's pretty cute. I wonder if we'll end up sitting by each other on the plane._ He spoke up.

"My name's Chase. What's yours?" he asked.

"My name's Callie," I replied. We began talking, and were getting to know each other. Pretty soon, it was time to board. I quickly grabbed my purse and ticket, before getting in line to get on the plane. Soon, I got onto the plane, and sat in my seat. A window seat, about the third row back in the coach section of the plane. I watched as people filed on, and headed to their seats. But soon, I looked up and smiled when I saw who would be sitting in the seat right next to mine for the flight. Chase.

He smiled at me as he sat down, and put his bag on the floor right in front of him. We began to chat, and it was a nice conversation. That is, until the pilot came on.

_Attention passengers. We seem to be having difficulty with some of the mechanics in the plane. We will have to stop in Dallas. Another flight has been found for you, but you will have to wait about 4 to 6 hours before it arrives. We apologize for the inconvenience, but we hope the rest of your traveling goes safely._

The plane was abuzz after that. People looked out the windows as the plane slowly began to descend, and head for an open runway at the Dallas airport. Soon, the plane had safely landed, and everyone, including me, breathed a sigh of relief. All the suitcases were waiting for us, and we took them as we were directed to where we would get on the new flight.

I found a comfortable position on the ground, near a wall that had a window. Chase sat down next to me.

"Well, that was interesting," he said, and I nodded my head in agreement. I then realized that I should probably call my aunt, and let her know what was going on. I told Chase where I was going, and he nodded. He pulled out his cell phone to call his parents.

(Callie/_Aunt Stefanie_)

_Hello? _

Hey, Aunt Stefanie.

_Callie! How are you?_

Ok, I guess.

_Ok? Where are you? _

Waiting in the Dallas-Fort Worth International Airport.

_Wait, what happened? Weren't you supposed to be on a flight headed straight for the Miami International Airport? _

Yes, but the plane was having some difficulty with some of the mechanics. So they managed to get everyone on that plane a new flight to Miami.

_How long will it be until that plane arrives? _

They said at least four to six hours.

_Are you serious?_

Yes.

_Okay. Just let me know when the new plane arrives, so that I will know when to leave to be at the airport._

Okay. Bye.

_Bye._

After finishing the call with my aunt, I headed back over, and sat down next to Chase. We just began to talk, and try to pass the time until the new plane arrived.

_**5 hours later...**_

_**No one's p.o.v.**_

Five hours later, and the plane _STILL_ hadn't arrived. Everyone who was waiting for it to come were getting restless. Callie sighed, and rested her head against the wall. Some of the passengers had slept, while others just sat, read a book, played a game, or called family and friends. And yet, even with those to occupy the time, it still seemed to drag on. Callie pulled out a notebook and pen, and decided to write a song about what had happened between her and her now ex-friends.

_**1 hour later...**_

Another hour had passed, and there was _STILL _no sign of the plane. People were even more restless now, and getting more impatient. Everyone just wanted to get on the plane, and head off. Chase and Callie were listening to his iPod, and silently mouthing the words. A lot of the others seemed to be listening to their iPods as well. Just then, an employee of the airport walked up.

"Attention, everyone." he said. "The new plane should be arriving in about 10 minutes." He then walked off, but everyone let out a cheer. Finally! The plane would come, and they could get out of the Dallas-Fort Worth International Airport after over six hours of waiting.

10 minutes later, the plane arrived, and everyone boarded as quickly as possible. Soon, the plane began to take off, and everyone cheered. It felt good to be getting in the air again.

_**Sometime later...**_

_**Arriving at Miami International Airport**_

Another round of cheering was heard throughout the plane as it touched down on an open runway at the Miami International Airport. As they were exiting the plane, Callie and Chase exchanged numbers, and she said that she would call once she got settled in at her aunt's house. After one last hug, Chase left, and Callie looked around for her aunt. She soon spotted her.

"Aunt Stefanie!" she exclaimed, and the two embraced in a hug. They then broke apart.

"Are you ready to go?" her aunt asked.

"Yeah," Callie replied. The two then headed out to the car, which happened to be a grey BMW 328i 4D sedan. After loading the bags into the trunk, the two got into the car, and headed off to what would be Callie's new home.

_**20 minutes later...**_

_**Arriving in the Heyland Heights neighborhood**_

As they turned into the Heyland Heights neighborhood, Callie couldn't help but stare at the houses. They were practically mansions, they were so big! About five minutes later, they pulled into the driveway of the house. Callie couldn't believe it. It was definitely a very nice house, actually, more like a very nice mansion.

On either side of the steps was white railing. On each side of the steps behind the railing were four columns, two on each side. On the second story, there were two rooms with a little balcony curving around in front of the window. There was also a fairly big glass window above the front door. The front door had glass in it as well. The house was surrounded by a black, wrought-iron fence.

"Do you like it?" Aunt Stefanie asked her niece.

"Like it?" Callie began. "I love it!" Her aunt laughed, and they got the bags out of the car, before heading into the house. As soon as Callie stepped in, she was amazed once again. The foyer was open, with a big staircase on either side leading up to the second floor.

She walked upstairs, and soon found her room. It was absolutely amazing, too awesome to describe. She went into her closet, and it was big as well. This was definitely going to be a change from her old home back in Albuquerque, but a good change.

_**Later that afternoon, about 4:45pm**_

Callie was sitting on her bed, laptop in front of her. She looked up when she heard the door to her room open, and her aunt walk in.

"I wanted to let you know that we will be leaving in about an hour, at 5:45. We're going to have a nice dinner with two of my friends and their son." Callie nodded, and her aunt left. Getting up, she went into her closet, and tried to find something to wear to the dinner.

_**1 hour later**_

Callie walked downstairs, ready to go to the dinner with her aunt, two of her friends, and their son. She was wearing a floral ribbon dress, rose metallic python t-strap stilettos, and some makeup, along with a bracelet, necklace, and a pair of turqouise filgree teardrop earrings.

Her aunt walked over, wearing a knee-length dress and a pair of stilettos.

"You look beautiful," she said.

"Thanks," Callie replied. The two then left, and walked down to the house where they would have dinner.

* * *

When they rang the doorbell, a woman answered, wearing a knee-length dress as well.

"Stefanie! It's so nice to see you," the woman said, before giving her a hug, and stepping back. "And this must be your niece, correct?"

"That's correct," her aunt replied.

"Come in, you guys!" the two followed her in, before the door was shut behind them, and they walked to the living room.

The woman turned to Callie, and spoke. "Why don't you go upstairs and get Chase? I'm sure that he'd like to meet you."

"Ok. Where's his room?"

"Go up the stairs, and it's the first door on the left."

"Ok." Callie then left the living room, and headed up the stairs. She then arrived at his room, and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Callie then walked into the room.

"Chase?" she asked. She couldn't see his face, because his back was facing the door.

"Yeah?" he asked, before turning around. The two both stopped and stared when they recognized each other.

"Callie?" he whispered.

"Chase?" she whispered. The two then ran and embraced, glad to be seeing the other once again. They then sat down on his bed, and began to talk.

"I didn't think that we'd see each other again so soon," Chase said, and Callie agreed. They then went downstairs to join her aunt, along with his parents.

--

**(Chase's p.o.v.)**

As Callie and I walked into the living room, both my mom and Callie's aunt looked up.

"I see that you two have met each other," my mom said.

"And I'm glad that you've made a new friend," Stefanie told her niece. We looked at each other and smiled, before turning back to face them.

"Actually, we've known each other for a little while now," I said, smiling at Callie, and she nodded her head in agreement. Just then, my dad walked into the room, and I introduced him to Callie. He was glad to meet her.

--

After dinner, Callie and I went to take a walk around the neighborhood, while her aunt and my parents talked inside. As we walked, we just talked about a bunch of random stuff, from: school to friends to family to music.

Soon, we were getting close to my house again, when the sounds of _Thank You_ by Simple Plan filled the air around us. Callie looked at her phone, and paled when she saw the Caller ID.

"Who is it?" I asked her. She sighed.

"It's..."

* * *

sorry if that chapter wasn't very good. :( the next one should hopefully be better! :) i know what you're thinking. "another character added into the story? what were you thinking?" i just thought that it would be interesting to add another character in, and see how close he and callie get while she's adjusting to her new life in palm beach. the next chapter should be out within a week, so look out for it! :)

-caitlin (softangelwings)


	10. You Think You Know Someone

**disclaimer: i don't own hsm or any of the characters. i do, however, own the character 'callie,' her aunt, and any other characters i put into the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: 'You Think You Know Someone'**

_PREVIOUSLY..._

_After dinner, Callie and I went to take a walk around the neighborhood, while her aunt and my parents talked inside. As we walked, we just talked about a bunch of random stuff, from: school to friends to family to music._

_Soon, we were getting close to my house again, when the sounds of Thank You by Simple Plan filled the air around us. Callie looked at her phone, and paled when she saw the Caller ID._

_"Who is it?" I asked her. She sighed._

_"It's..."_

"It's Troy." Her face showed emotions that weren't very happy. She didn't answer, and just let it go to voicemail. She had told me what had happened between her and her former friends, and I understood why she hadn't answered the phone.

We arrived back at my house, and went back in. After spending some more time together, Callie and her aunt left, promising to come back for dinner another day as well.

**Callie's p.o.v.**

As my aunt and I left Chase's house, I smiled. He was definitely someone that I could get along with very well, and become close friends with. As I thought about it, I realized that I hadn't asked him which high school in Palm Beach he attended. It was most likely Suncoast High, one of the two main high schools in Palm Beach.

As I headed up to my room, I thought about how I would do at the new school. The second semester would be starting soon, so at least I wouldn't be starting halfway through a semester. I would begin at Suncoast High on Monday.

**Monday morning  
****6:00am  
****With Callie**

At exactly 6:00am, Callie's alarm clock rang. After turning it off, she hopped into the shower, before getting ready. She was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans, a 'Fall Out Boy' t-shirt, and a pair of silver ballet flats. Heading downstairs, she quickly ate a bowl of Frosted Flakes before grabbing her purse and notebook, and heading out to her car. By the time she left her house, it was 7:15.

When she got to school, it was 7:30. School started at 7:50, with homeroom. She walked into the office to get her schedule, along with the forms that the teachers would need to sign for her.

The secretary smiled at her as she walked in.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm good," Callie replied. "Just needing to get my schedule and the forms for my teachers to sign."

"Okay. What's your name?"

"Callie Jacobs."

"Okay. Let me get those. It'll be about 5 minutes before everything's ready. Go ahead and have a seat over there," she said, pointing to some chairs.

"Okay. Thank you." Callie then went and sat down in one of the chairs, and waited for the forms to be prepared and ready. Five minutes later, they were.

"Here they are," the secretary said, handing her the papers. "The white one is your schedule, locker number, and locker combination. The colored ones below are the ones that your teachers will need to sign. Then just bring them back at the end of the day."

"Okay."

"Have a good day." Callie thanked her, before leaving. She was walking out of the office when a girl came up, and introduced herself as Chelsea.

"Is this your first day?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Let me introduce you to some of my friends." She then introduced her to Ben, Alex, and Claire. Callie liked them right away. She felt like she could become really good friends with them.

**Chelsea's p.o.v.**

After Ben, Alex, and Claire left, I turned to Callie. She seemed like a girl that I could really get close to, and become very good friends with.

"What's your schedule like?" I asked her. She pulled it out, and we compared. We had two classes in common: AP Drawing and AP Music Composition. Just then, I saw Chase Kinsley, captain of the football team, walk up.

"Hey, Chelsea. Hey, Callie."

"Hey, Chase. Wait, how do you know Callie?" I asked him.

"We're neighbors. Her aunt brought her to dinner with my parents and I the other night."

**Chase's p.o.v.**

As I was talking to Chelsea, I couldn't believe that Callie was here! It was really great to see that she would be attending Suncoast High. Soon, Chelsea heded off towards her first class, but I continued to talk to Callie.

"Are you nervous about today?" I asked her.

"A little bit," she replied. "But I already know five people, so it's not as bad."

"What's your schedule like?" She pulled hers out, and we compared. We had all the same classes!

_Period 1: AP English  
Period 2: AP Drawing  
Period 3: AP Calculus  
__Period 4: AP Physics  
__Lunch  
__Period 5: AP Music Composition  
__Period 6: Band  
__Period 7: Free  
__Period 8: Free_

**Callie's p.o.v.**

Chase and I compared schedules, and I smiled when I saw that we had all of our classes together. When we headed towards our AP English room, Chase introduced me to many of his friends. All of them seemed like nice people.

As soon as we walked into the AP English room, I noticed the teacher sitting up at his desk, which was in the corner of the room, up near the front.

After setting my things down, I went up to the teacher's desk to have him sign the papers that needed to be signed. The teacher smiled at me when I wwalked up.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Good," I replied. I handed him the papers.

"Ah, yes," he said. "Welcome to Suncoast High, Miss Jacobs. I'm Mr. Reynard, and I'll be your AP English teacher. You can go ahead and sit by Mr. Kinsley, and that will be your seat for the semester."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." After getting the papers back, I went and sat down next to Chase.

"Heya, desk buddy!" I just rolled my eyes and laughed at him.

--

The rest of the morning seemed to fly by, even though my morning consisted of all AP classes.

As I grabbed my lunch from my locker, Alex walked up.

"Hey," he said, giving me a smile.

"Hey," I replied.

"Would you like to sit with Claire, Chelsea, Ben, and I for lunch?"

"Sure." I followed him into the cafeteria and over to the table where Claire, Chelsea, and Ben were waiting for us. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Callie! How was your morning?" Ben asked.

"It was actually ok, even though all my morning classes are AP classes."

"No way! What do you have?" he asked me.

"AP English, AP Drawing, AP Calculus, and AP Physics."

"Man, that's harsh! But what do you have in the afternoon?"

"AP Music Composition and Band."

"What else?"

"That's it. I have seventh and eighth free."

"Nice." Just then, Chase walked up to our table.

"Hey, guys. Could I sit with you?"

"Sure," Claire said, and he sat down next to me. All of us were talking and laughing, having a good time. I was; at least until I got a text from Troy.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Chase asked. I showed him my phone.

"Troy just texted me."

"What does he want?"

"Let me read the text and find out. And he's risking it if he's texting during Darbus's class." Clicking _read now_, I quickly scanned the text he'd sent.

_From: Troy_

_I'll be calling you tonight, and the rest of the gang will be around to listen. We all want to know why you left so abruptly without telling us. Your friends need to know._

Showing it to Chase, his mouth dropped open.

"Your friends need to know? Is he crazy?" he asked me.

"I don't know," I said, shaking my head. "But I can tell you right now that the conversation won't end well at all."

For the rest of the lunch period, we enjoyed some laughs, and also talked about the classes that each of us were taking the second semester. Soon, we all headed off to our fifth period class.

* * *

_**After 6th Period**_

_**With Callie**_

As I walked out to my car, there were lots of things running through my mind. But the main one was me thinking about the text I'd gotten from Troy while at lunch. Why was he going to call? I mean, he said why, but still. Why do they suddenly want to talk to me? And why did he say "your friends" when we're not really talking to each other at all? All of it was confusing, but one thing I knew. The conversation probably wouldn't end well.

As I pulled into the driveway of my aunt's house a short time later, I parked and rested the back of my head on the headrest. Sighing, I closed my eyes. I soon opened them, grabbed my things, and headed inside.

Going up to my room, I placed my bag and purse at my desk, before heading over to my closet. As I looked around my huge walk-in closet, a box near the top of one of the back shelves caught my attention. Taking it down, I looked to see what was in it. On the side of the lid was scrawled _Albuquerque_. I wondered what could be in it. Going and sitting on my bed, I quickly took off the lid, and began to look through the box.

The first thing I pulled out was the ticket from the Fall Out Boy concert I'd gone to with Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi. I smiled at the memory, and remembered how much fun we'd had that evening. The next thing I pulled out was the notes Troy and I had passed on the airplane trip back from Telluride.

_Flashback_

_The plane was in the air, and headed back towards Albuquerque. Troy and Callie decided to toss notes back-and-forth, so that was what they were currently doing._

_The piece of paper landed in Callie's lap, and she unfolded it, before reading what Troy had written._

_Man, I'm so bored! I can't wait till we get back home!_

_Callie laughed, before writing a response, and tossing the paper back to him._

_**Neither can I! I just hope that Chad doesn't try to repeat what he did on the way to Telluride. I'm gonna have nightmares about that for the rest of my life! lol**_

_Same here! That's why I told him that the rest of us are gonna be scarred for life. It was the most disturbing thing that I've seen so far in my life! Why the heck would he ever do something like that?_

_**Because it's Chad we're talking about, here! Think about it a minute. He acts like a child. There's your explanation for why he would ever do something like that. lol**_

_You're right! Did I ever tell you what he did once just to get some food?_

_**No. What did he do?**_

_There were some leftovers from a dessert that were being thrown into the trash. He was horrified. So, of course, Chad being Chad, he did the only thing he could think of doing. He dug through the trash just to find the food! And the most disgusting part: he actually ate it!_

_After reading Troy's most recent note, Callie looked up at him. They looked at each other, before laughing. The rest of the group looked at them._

_"I still can't believe that he did that! That's just downright disgusting!" Callie exclaimed._

_"I agree!" Troy said._

_"Are you guys talking about me?" Chad whined. Troy and Callie just looked at him._

_"Yep!" they replied, at the same time. Callie then wrote a response, before tossing the note back to Troy._

_**At least that story doesn't have anything scarring in it! lol I think everyone was terribly frightened--not to mention scarred--with what happened on the plane to Telluride. I'm gonna have to go home and cleanse my mind...I think the others will too, and so will you! lol**_

_I agree! We'll just have to figure out some way to cleanse ourselves of such a mentally--and emotionally--scarring memory! lol_

_End flashback_

I laughed quietly, before placing the notes on the bed, and going through the box some more. As I sorted through some more of the things in the box, I smiled, laughed, and cried. Finally, I got to the bottom, where there were two photo albums. I pulled the first one out. It was pink with a flower design, and in a dark pink-colored elegant script on the front, was written _Mother and Daughter Memories_. I froze. I hadn't looked at the album since before my mom had died. I opened it, and began to look through all of the pictures.

I stopped on a page that didn't have a picture, but a poem. It was entitled _An Angel Left Her Wings_. I read it, remembering the day my mom had put it into the photo album.

_An Angel Left Her Wings  
(C) Tina M. Marascia_

_I have this little angel. For me she left her wings.  
She has no idea how much happiness she truly brings.  
__She brightens up my days with her smiles and her laughs.  
__She helps me to remember all the blessings that I have._

_Her face, it is so perfect, she's sweet and soft and pure.  
__Sometimes she can be willful and sometimes she is demure.  
__She tries her very hardest to please and do what's right.  
__She gives the greatest hugs from morning until night._

_Every person that has know her sees this light within her soul  
__I know that in this whole great world, she has a special role.  
__She's helpful and considerate to everyone she knows  
__This light in her shines brighter as my angel grows._

_When she sees someone is sad, it opens up her heart.  
She wants to do all that she can; she wants to do her part.  
__She'll squeeze away the sorrow and make me forget about my pain.  
__She shows me where the sun is when we're hiding from the rain._

_I know that God must love me, He showed me with His Grace  
__I knew just how completely when I saw my angel's face.  
__And in that very moment when she came into my world,  
__I knew that she was so much more than just my baby girl._

_She would be my sunshine, with a sweetness that won't end.  
And when she grows up one day she would be my closest friend.  
__She would be the reason I would always try my best.  
__For my little angel baby girl would be my greatest test._

_When God entrusts to you an angel, who has left her wings for you.  
Encircle her with love with everything you do.  
__Let her know God made her, and that He trusts you with her care.  
Be sure to make time for special moments with her to share._

_And when at night she finally says her prayers and goes to sleep  
__I Thank Him for my angel, and ask him to always keep  
__A watchful eye and hand to protect her from this world.  
__Protect my little angel; protect my baby girl._

I wiped the tears away that had fallen down my cheeks. I then continued to look through the photo album, laughing, smiling, and even crying. The last two pages made me cry. On the left page, was a copy of my mom's obituary that had been in the paper. With the obituary, I had put a picture of her when it went in the paper.

_Beth M. Amherst-Jacobs, age 34, passed away Tuesday, January 21, 2007, at Albuquerque General Hospital, after a long and brave fight with brain cancer. She worked at Veleta, a high-end jewelry store in the mall. Preceded in death by parets James L. and Mariyah S. Amherst. She is survived by her only child, Callie Jacobs; sister Stefanie Amherst of Palm Beach, Florida; along with beloved friends, co-workers, and many other family members. Viewing hours are Friday, January 24, 2007 at Albuquerque Funeral Parlor from 6:00pm-8:00pm. Funeral service to be held Saturday, January 25, 2007 at First United Methodist Church, 2:00pm. Burial to follow right after at Albuquerque Memorial Gardens. She will be deeply missed by those who knew her and loved her._

Some tears escaped my eyes and fell down my cheeks, but I quickly wiped them away. Looking on the next page, some more tears formed in my eyes. At the top of the page was a smaller version of the picture that had been next to my mom's casket at the funeral, a picture that had been taken on my 16th birthday. Under it were the two poems I'd read at the funeral. First, _You Were My Mother and My Friend_.

_"You Were My Mother and My Friend"_

_You were my mother and my friend,  
__Which was unusual.  
__Somehow our characters still blend:  
__Your wisdom and my will.  
__I turned, and you were there for me;  
__I spoke, you understood.  
__I felt cared for, but also free;  
__You loved, and I was good._

_I'm fortunate that I was born  
__To someone just like you;  
__I love you still. Though you are gone,  
You live in what I do._

As I finished reading the first poem, I read the second one, entitled _God Saw You Getting Tired_.

_"God Saw You Getting Tired"_

_God saw you getting tired,  
__When a cure was not to be.  
__So He wrapped his arms around you,  
__and whispered, "come to me."_

_You didn't deserve what you went through,  
__So He gave you rest.  
__God's garden must be beautiful,  
__He only takes the best._

_And when I saw you sleeping,  
__So peaceful and free from pain,  
__I could not wish you back  
__To suffer that again._

As I finished reading the second poem, I had a flashback. A flashback to the day I'd lost my mom, my best friend.

_Flashback_

_**Tuesday, January 21, 2007**_

_**6:15am, the Jacobs' house**_

_The alarm began to ring in what had been a quiet house. Callie quickly shut her alarm off, before getting out of bed, and heading to the bathroom to take a shower. She had woken up, excited that she would get to see her friends at school after a long weekend. But she didn't know that everything would be different once she got there._

_After taking a shower and drying her hair, she slipped into the outfit that she was going to wear for the day. After eating breakfast, she grabbed her messenger bag and purse, and headed out the door._

_--_

_Pulling into the student parking lot at school, she found a good parking space. Getting out, she quickly grabbed her things, before locking her car, and heading inside._

_Callie went to her locker, and got everything that she'd need for the day. She saw her friends standing around down the hall, next to Chad's locker. After closing her own locker, she walked over to them.  
__  
"Hey, guys," she said. But they looked at her, then continued talking to each other. They completely ignored her. Callie walked off, upset._

_--_

_The whole morning was spent with Callie feeling all kinds of different emotions: sad, hurt, confused, angry, upset._

_'Why did they ignore me when I greeted them this morning when they were talking by Chad's locker? I didn't do anything, did I? I just hope I figure out what's going on, soon. I mean, I can't deal with shit that's going on with my friends, and also be dealing with my mom's rapidly declining health. I'm just so confused right now. But I can make it through the day without cracking and breaking down. At least, I hope so.'_

_At lunch, Callie sat in the hall, eating by herself. It was lonely, but there was obviously some reason why the gang wasn't talking to her right then. So she just decided to give them a little space._

_--_

_When the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, Callie quickly threw her trash away, grabbed her things, and headed off to her next class._

_At first, class seemed to be dragging. It seemed like the period would never end. At least, that's how Callie felt._

_The teacher, Mr. Andrews, was up front, entering grades into the computer. After he finished, he would start some new discussion._

_But soon, the secretary came into Callie's 5th period class, which was English. She went and talked to Mr. Andrews, before going back to Callie's desk. She told her to get her things, and follow her down to the office. Once there, she handed Callie the phone that was at her desk. After finishing the conversation, she was in complete shock. She received the terrible news that her mom wasn't going to live much longer. She left school, and headed straight towards the hospital._

_--_

_Once at the hospital, Callie quickly headed to her mom's hospital room. When she opened the door, she gasped. Closing the door behind her, she just stared at her mom. She looked tons worse than the last time Callie had seen her. She knew that her mom would probably pass away before midnight._

_For the rest of the afternoon and evening, Callie just sat at her mother's hospital bedside, holding her hand. Time seemed to be going slowly, but it went by quickly. Looking at the clock, it read 11:35pm. She was surprised that it was already that late. Just then, Beth opened her eyes, and looked at her only--and much loved--child._

_"Mom, I love you," Callie said, tears spilling down her cheeks. Her mom smiled, but it was weak. She stroked the side of Callie's face, before dropping her hand back down. Callie immediately grabbed the hand._

_"I love you, Callie. Don't you ever forget that." Beth then closed her eyes, and took one last breath. Callie quickly pressed the call button, and the nurse came in._

_"Time of death: 11:35pm." she said, before walking out. Callie just sat there, sobbing._

_End flashback_

I rested the back of my head on my pillow, and just let the tears flow. I just sat like that for at least several minutes.

Finally, I went into my bathroom and splashed my face with some cold water, before wiping my face dry with a towel. Just as I was finished, I heard the doorbell ring.

_I wonder who that could be. Aunt Stefanie has to work late, and even if it was her, she would've either used a house key or come in through the garage._

As I walked down the steps, I happened to catch a glimpse of who was at the door, and it was Chase. It also looked like Claire, Chelsea, Alex, and Ben were with him as well.

Opening the door, I greeted them.

"Hey, guys. Come on in." They came in, and I shut the door behind them. They gasped.

"Your house is freakin' sweet!" Alex exclaimed, and we laughed. I took them on a tour of the house, and they couldn't believe how cool it looked. Finally, we arrived at my room. Walking in, I heard gasps coming from the other five, and I chuckled quietly. They couldn't believe how elegant it looked, how big the closet was, or how big my bathroom was.

"Your room is amazing!" Chelsea exclaimed. "I wish mine was this amazing!" We laughed. Sitting on the bed, they noticed the two photo albums and the box of memories.

"Could we look at them?" Claire asked. I nodded.

"Sure. Go ahead." Claire and Chelsea grabbed the photo album _Mother and Daughter Memories_, while Chase, Ben, and Alex looked at the other photo album, _Friends_.

Soon, Alex asked me about a photo in the _Friends_ album.

"What's that picture all about?" he asked, pointing to the photo. I looked, and saw that it was a picture of Chad, attempting to fit a Santa hat over his afro. I laughed, and everyone else looked at the picture, while I told them about it.

_Flashback_

_It was Christmas Day in Albuquerque, New Mexico, and snow was gently falling. The Bolton's house was full of activity, excited about Christmas. Callie and her mom had just arrived, bringing presents and food. It just so happened that the Danforth and Evans families arrived at the same time. The families greeted each other, before heading up to the door, and ringing the doorbell. Lucille soon answered. _

_"Merry Christmas, everyone! Come in!" They thanked her, and walked into the warm house. They were greeted by the Cross, Nielsen, Montez, and McKessie families, as well as the Boltons._

_After placing the food in the kitchen, and putting the presents under the tree, the coats were put into the hall closet right neear the front door._

_Soon, the teenagers gathered in the living room to talk, while the parents were in the kitchen. After about an hour, Lucille called for everyone to meet in the dining room for the Christmas meal. During the meal, everyone enjoyed sharing stories of Christmases past, while Chad tried to share some Christmas jokes._

_After the meal was over, the table was cleared, the leftover food stored in the fridge, and the dishes placed in the dishwasher. Everyone then went into the living room, to do the opening of the Christmas gifts._

_Each person was given a Santa hat to wear on their heads while the presents were being opened. Everyone had successfully put theirs on. That is, except for Chad. Everyone laughed as he desperately tried to pull it all the way over his afro._

_End flashback_

"Wow. Does he always act that way?" Ben asked.

"Most of the time," I replied, and the others laughed. They asked me about one more picture. When Ben asked me about the picture and pointed to it, I laughed, and told them about the reason behind the photo while they looked at it. It was of me, along with the rest of the gang, covered head-to-toe in flour and eggs, among other things.

_Flashback_

_The whole gang was over at Gabriella's house, making cookies and gingerbread houses for the Christmas season. The girls were decorating the gingerbread houses and checking on the cookies, while the guys would build the gingerbread houses for the girls to decorate._

_Among all the work, the group of friends still had time to tell jokes and funny stories._

_Soon, Callie caught the mischevious glint that was in Chad's eyes. She gave him a questioning look, and he mouthed, "Just watch." She nodded. Before she knew it, she saw a raw egg sail through the air, and hit Troy right in the face. _

_"Dude! What the heck was that?!"_

_"What are you talking about?" Chad asked his best friend, trying to seem innocent._

_"You know what I'm talking about!"_

_"Whatever." Just then, another raw egg sailed through the air, and hit Chad right in the face. "No fair, man!"_

_"That's what you get!" Soon, everyone was throwing eggs at one another. When there were no eggs left, everyone reached for the flour. Soon, there was no more flour. The group of friends looked around, and not only saw themselves covered in raw egg and flour, but the kitchen was covered in it as well._

_Just then, Gabriella's mom Maria walked to the kitchen, and laughed at the egg and flour-covered teens. She quickly took a picture, and the friends laughed as she took another one._

_End flashback_

After putting the box back into my closet, I joined the others on my bed. Soon, my room was filled with the sounds of _Thank You _by Simple Plan. I didn't even have to look at the Caller ID to know who was calling. Getting off my bed, I quickly answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Callie. It's Troy."

"Hey. Why are you calling?"

"Did you get the text I sent you?"

"Yeah, but I don't understand why you're calling. I mean, trying to talk to me after I left? That's just a little confusing."

"Well, we need some answers."

"What answers do you want? I left Albuquerque, and went to live with another family member. What else do you want to know?"

"Why you haven't contacted us since you left Albuquerque. We are your friends, after all."

"My friends?! MY FRIENDS?! You guys honestly think that you're still my friends, even after what you did?! Well, you're wrong! You're not my friends! Not after what you did!"

"What did we do? You're yelling at me for something that NONE OF US DID! What the hell is your problem?!"

"Well, if I remember correctly, the one day I saw you guys standing near Chad's locker. I walked up, and said, "Hey, guys." All you did was look at me, then continued to talk! You completely fucking ignored me! And do you know how I felt?! My mother was in the fucking hospital, and my friends are ignoring me for hell knows what reason!"

"Oh, boo fucking hoo. We ignored you. What's the big fucking deal about it?!"

"What's the deal about it?! You've gotta be fucking kidding me! My mom's in the hospital, and my friends are ignoring me! You guys weren't fucking there when I needed you the most!"

"And when would that be? It's not like we really needed to be there for you!"

"Yes, you did! My mom fucking dies, and the funeral comes, and my friends aren't there to comfort me! You guys weren't fucking there when my mom passed! I had to try and grieve on my own, because my friends decided to fucking ignore me!"

"Callie..."

"No, Troy! I just can't deal with this shit right now! I'm going to be with my _real_ friends who I _know_ will be there for me, no matter what!"

With that, I slammed my phone shut, and chucked it across the room. It hit the floor with a soft _thud_. The only one who didn't seem surprised by the conversation was Chase. Ben, Alex, Claire, and Chelsea all looked shocked.

"What was that all about?" Chelsea asked. I then explained the whole story, so that they would understand.

"What do you have to say about them?" Alex asked.

"Everyone is a friend, until they prove otherwise."

* * *

hope you guys liked it! :) definitely some interesting things that happened in the chapter, especially the phone call between Callie and Troy. look out for the next chapter, which should be out hopefully within the next 2-3 weeks. :)

-caitlin (softangelwings)


	11. If You Want To Cry

**disclaimer: i don't own hsm or any of the characters. i do, however, own the character 'callie,' her aunt, and any other characters i put into the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: 'If You Want To Cry'**

_PREVIOUSLY..._

_"Callie..."_

_"No, Troy! I just can't deal with this shit right now! I'm going to be with my real friends who I know will be there for me, no matter what!"_

_With that, I slammed my phone shut, and chucked it across the room. It hit the floor with a soft thud. The only one who didn't seem surprised by the conversation was Chase. Ben, Alex, Claire, and Chelsea all looked shocked._

_"What was that all about?" Chelsea asked. I then explained the whole story, so that they would understand._

_"What do you have to say about them?" Alex asked._

_"Everyone is a friend, until they prove otherwise."_

**Three weeks later  
****Callie's p.o.v.**

It had been three weeks since I had talked to Troy on the phone. I hadn't talked to any of them since then. There had been a lot that had happened in the past three weeks, including my close relationship with my friends. School was tough, but I was managing to get everything done on time, and my grades reflected that.

As I sat down on my bed, I pulled out my copy of _A Tale of Two Cities _by Charles Dickens. We had begun talking about the book in class. Looking at my planner, I read the homework for English. _Read chapters 1-3 of 'ATOTC' for class tomorrow (Tuesday)_

Sighing, I opened up the book and began to read.

_It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness, it was the epoch of belief, it was the epoch of incredulity, it was the season of Light, it was the season of Darkness, it was the spring of hope, it was the winter of despair, we had everything before us, we had nothing before us, we were all going direct to Heaven, we were all going direct the other way - in short, the period was so far like the present period, that some of its noisiest authorities insisted on its being received, for good or for evil, in the superlative degree of comparison only._

**A little while later...**

I sighed, and closed the book before putting it back into my bag. My homework was finally complete, and I could relax, even if it was just for a little bit.

I thought back to earlier that day, when there had been a rumor going around the school of an exchange student program.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting with Alex, Chelsea, Claire, and Chase when Ben walked up._

_"Did you guys hear the latest rumor to go around?" He asked._

_"No," Chelsea replied. "What is it?"_

_"There's a rumor that there's gonna be some exchange student program happening here at Suncoast High," Ben said._

_"Is there anything about what students may be coming if this is true?" I asked._

_"Not that I've heard of," Ben replied. "But I'm sure we'll find out some more about this rumored program a little later this week."_

_End flashback_

**The next day  
****Callie's p.o.v.**

As I pulled into the student parking lot, I noticed Chase standing by his black two-door Mustang GT. Getting my things, I quickly got out of my own car before going over to join him.

"Morning," I said.

"Morning," he replied, pulling me close and leaning his head down, before giving me a kiss. "What did you think of the homework for Reynard's class?"

"It wasn't too bad," I replied. "Three chapters wasn't that big of a deal. But I'm sure he'll find a way to pile the work on us."

A few minutes later, the bell rang, so Chase and I headed inside for yet another boring day of classes.

**Lunch time  
****No one's p.o.v.**

Callie walked into the lunchroom, and headed over to the usual table. The others were already there.

"Hey, guys," she said, sitting down with her tray. Just then, Alex looked over at her, and gave a nod. Callie understood what he meant. A piece of paper soon landed in front of her.

(_alex_/_**callie**_)

_a diputs s'nam troper fo tahw a revelc nam syas si reven etarucca esuaceb eh ylsuoicsnocnu setalsnart tahw eh sraeh otni gnihtemos eh nac dnatsrednu._

_**tahw eht kceh?**_

_tahw?  
_

_**erehw did taht modnar etouq emoc morf?**_

_swobniar ezigolopa rof yrgna seiks._

After Callie finished reading what Alex had written, she looked at him, and they burst into laughter. Ben, Claire, Chelsea, and Chase just looked at the two with confused expressions on their faces.

"What was that about?" Ben asked. Callie and Alex just shook their heads, before continuing to pass notes.

_taht saw yletinifed gnitseretni, ot yas eht tsael._

_**i eerga.**_

All too soon, the bell rang, making the group groan.

"Time for more torture," Alex said, and the others agreed.

**After school**

The group of friends stood near the front of the school, telling what had happened for the remainder of their classes that day.

"Did you see the paper about the exchange students that are coming?" Ben asked Callie.

"No, why?" He took a piece of paper and handed it to her. Her blue eyes quickly scanned the piece of paper Ben had just handed to her.

_Suncoast High has the chance to welcome some exchange students. The students come from East High School in Albuquerque, New Mexico and Toluca Lake High School in Toluca Lake, California. The students will be here for two weeks._

_East High School: Zeke Baylor, Troy Bolton, Jason Cross, Chad Danforth, Ryan Evans, Sharpay Evans, Taylor McKessie, Natalie McKibben, Gabriella Montez, Kelsi Nielsen_

_Toluca Lake High School: Andrea Aldaine, Christian Ashford, Jayla Christiensen, Jacob Crestford, Cayla Hillel, Tyler James, Raven Lyens, Jeff McDaniel, Annabelle Reid, Jackson Reid_

_The students will arrive next Monday. If you are selected to show the students around, you will be notified by Friday._

After reading the paper, Callie ccrumpled it up before bursting out with some anger.

"I can't believe it! I'm going to have to deal with them for two weeks?" She was really upset. Chase took the paper from his girlfriend's hands before scanning the paper with his own blue eyes.

"I can't believe it either!" He exclaimed. "But as a group, we can get through anything. And we can most certainly get through this."

Callie agreed. Just then, her phone beeped letting her know that she'd received a text. Looking at the screen, her eyes knitted together in confusion when she saw who the text was from.

_From: Natalie_

Flipping her phone open, she read the text that Natalie had sent.

_From: Natalie_

_Hey, Callie! Listen, I know you won't want to talk to the gang when we arrive in Palm Beach to be at Suncoast High for two weeks, but will you be ignoring me as well? I wasn't sure and just wondered. They were talking about you at lunch._

Callie's mouth dropped open when she read the text. Instead of typing and sending a reply back, she decided to call Natalie instead. Her friends looked at her with weird glances as she walked a little ways from the group.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Natalie. It's Callie. I just finished reading your text."

"Ok. So why'd you call?"

"Well, I figured it'd be easier than to try and type out a response through a text."

"Yeah, I would think. Anyways, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I won't be ignoring you when you guys come to be at Suncoast High for two weeks. You were never involved with whatever caused the gang to stop talking to me, so why should I punish you too? Anyways, what were they saying about me at lunch?"

"They were pretty much calling you names, like bitch and stuff like that. Then Troy was all like, 'When I talked to her on the phone three weeks ago, she was just acting like a bitch. She was accusing us of ignoring her for no reason. She was just cussing me out like freakin shit without giving a fuck that she was lying.' I had a feeling he was lying about it all."

"What he said is complete bullshit! I was mad because he had claimed in a text earlier that day that my 'friends' needed to know why I left without telling them. Why should I? They just began ignoring me for no reason. Don't listen to Troy's fucking blatant lies and bullshit."

"Yeah, I had a really strong feeling he'd just made it seem like you were the bad person, and not them. I'm glad that you'll actually be talking to me while we're at Suncoast."

"Well, like I said, you had nothing to do with the whole fucking drama situation, so I didn't think it would be right to ignore you as well."

"Well, I gotta go. Hopefully I'll get a chance to text you or something later. Bye."

"Bye." Callie shut her phone, and put it in her purse before walking back over to her friends.

"What was that about?" Chase asked. Callie just shook her head and sighed.

"I'd rather not talk about it. It's kinda complicated." Her friends nodded in understanding before they all headed out to their cars in the student parking lot.

**Friday morning  
****Callie's p.o.v.**

I got ready for the day, dreading what was to come. I had gotten a note in homeroom the day before, saying I needed to speak to Principal O'Connor before leaving after band class on Friday. I had a feeling that he was going to talk to me about the exchange students program that would be happening.

I knew that even if I got stuck with some of the gang, I would try to make the best out of the experience and not let some past drama ruin the two weeks they'd be at Suncoast High.

**At school**

As I pulled into the student parking lot at school, I noticed that Ben, Alex, Claire, and Chelsea were waiting near the front doors of the school. I grabbed my things and headed over to where they were standing and talking.

"Morning, guys," I replied.

"Morning," Alex replied. Soon, we were talking about how we were glad that it was finally Friday, and how, in a few short hours, it would finally be the weekend. Soon, the bell rang, and we headed inside.

**During A.P. Drawing**

I was working on a project when all of a sudden, I felt my phone buzz. I quietly pulled out my phone.

_New TXT Message_

_From: Chase_

I opened the message, wondering what Chase wanted. Luckily, our teachers weren't too strict on cell phones, and we could text if we weren't texting constantly during class.

_From: Chase_

_Hey, Callie. Sorry I'm not at school today. Woke up feelin' like crap, so Mom called me in sick today. Hope to see you when I'm feeling better. Love Chase_

I was a little sad that Chase was sick, but the "Love Chase" at the end of the text made me smile.

_To: Chase_

_Sorry to hear that you're sick. :( Hope you feel better soon. Love Callie_

After hitting 'send', I went back to working on my art project.

**At lunch  
****No one's p.o.v.**

The group of friends sat at their usual table, eating their lunches and engaging in some interesting conversation.

Currently, Alex was trying to get the group to laugh by telling some really weird-and bad-jokes about bananas.

"What is yellow and goes bzzzzzz?" Alex asked the group.

"Gee, I don't know," Ben replied in a sarcastic tone.

"An electric banana!" Alex exclaimed. The group just rolled their eyes at him.

"Oooh! I have another one!" The group mentally groaned. "What is yellow on the inside and green on the outside?" Alex asked.

"Gee, I don't know. Why don't you tell us," Chelsea said, rolling her eyes.

"A banana dressed up as a cucumber!"

The rest of the group didn't think that the end of the lunch period could come quickly enough.

**After band class  
****Callie's p.o.v.**

When the bell rang at the end of sixth period, I groaned to myself. I had to head down to the office to speak with Principal O'Connor. I had pretty much figured out what he wanted to talk to me about, but I knew I need to go whether I wanted to or not.

As I walked in, the secretary looked up and smiled at me.

"If you want, you may sit in one of the chairs outside Principal O'Connor's office. He's currently with another student right now."

"Alright," I said, heading over to sit in the little "lounge" area right outside the principal's office.

Just five minutes later, Principal O'Connor walked out of his office with a student. "Callie, come on in to my office," he said. I stood up and followed him in, and he shut the door.

Sitting behind his desk, he began. "The reason why I called you in here is because of the exchange students that we're having come to Suncoast High for two weeks. I know you used to attend East High School in Albuquerque, New Mexico, so I would like you to take those students and show them around the school and also make them feel welcome when they come," he said. "Any questions you have for me before you leave?"

I said no, and soon I was out at my car.

_I can't believe I have to help out my ex-friends when they come to Suncoast High for two weeks. But I at least know that Natalie and I are friends._

**Monday morning**

As my alarm clock rang, I groaned because I realized that it was Monday. Today was the day that the exchange students would begin their two weeks at Suncoast High. Turning my alarm clock off, I went to get ready.

I decided to wear a pair of black skinny jeans, a black one-sleeved top with some butterflies on the front, and a pair of sheer lace peep-toe black booties. I added a pair of pale pink candelier earrings, along with a beautiful necklace, ring, and bracelet Chase had given me as a surprise gift. I also grabbed my black lace-inset ruffle bag before heading out the door.

**At school**

As soon as I walked into Suncoast High, I saw _them_. I hadn't seen _them_ since I had left East High School and moved from Albuquerque to Palm Beach. Natalie saw me, and came over to give me a hug.

"How do you think you'll do with us around?" she asked me.

"I think I'll be ok around you, but it'll be a whole different story when I'm around the others," I replied.

Just then, Principal O'Connor walked out of the office, and had the group from Albuquerque and I follow him to his office.

"Welcome to Suncoast High," he told the group.

"Thank you," they replied.

"For the two weeks you are here," he said, "You will attend the same classes as your guide, and get a feel for the academic standards here at Suncoast. You will also be doing some of the work for the classes as well. Callie over there will be your guide. She'll be showing you around the school and will try to answer questions that you may have about Suncoast High while you are here."

**Troy's p.o.v.**

As the group and I walked out of Principal O'Connors office, Callie was there with us.

_I can't believe she's going to be our guide while we're here at Suncoast High. I haven't talked to her since we got into that huge argument over the phone three weeks ago._

"What class do we have first, Callie?" I asked her.

"AP English," she replied. "But first I need to stop by my locker and get some books for class." As we stood near Callie at her locker, when five people walked up to her.

"Mattina brava ragazza calda," one of the two guys said to her.

"Alex, chiudere quella cazzo di bocca!" she replied. The other guy smacked the back of his head, and Chad laughed.

"Guys," Callie said, turning to the group of 5, "I'd like to introduce you to the group from East High School. Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, Taylor McKessie, Chad Danforth, Sharpay Evans, Zeke Baylor, Jason Cross, Kelsi Nielsen, Ryan Evans, and Natalie McKibben."

The group near Callie just smiled at us. "And guys, these are my friends Chelsea Ryan, Ben Andersen, Alex Johnson, and Claire Andrews."

There was one guy there that she hadn't introduced us to, and I wondered if he might be her boyfriend. "And this is my boyfriend, Chase Kinsley." She gave him a quick kiss, and Chad being Chad, went "Ewwww!" Taylor smacked him on the back of the head, and we all laughed while Chad just pouted like a baby.

**After 6th period  
****Callie's p.o.v.**

Band class was finally over, and the group from Albuquerque and I were heading out towards the student parking lot. Troy came up to me, and asked if he could speak with me alone. I reluctantly agreed, and we headed over to where my Mustang was parked.

"Listen, Callie, I feel bad for the way our conversation on the phone turned out a few weeks ago," he said. "I realize now that I shouldn't have been so nasty towards you, and I'm sorry for that."

I sighed. "I think all of us need to work things out between us, and put the past drama behind us. You guys can follow me to where I live with my aunt and we can have a long conversation and hopefully put some of this behind us and move on with our lives."

"I hope so too," Troy replied. "I think we all have things that need to be said, and the tension between all of us is getting extremely unbearable."

I gave Troy my address, and he agreed to wait there until I got there to let them in.

After they left, I heard someone walking up to me. When I turned around, I paled.

"Well hello, Callie."

* * *

sorry if this chapter sucks :( it's been a long time since i've written a chapter for this story, and it was hard to get the ideas out. hopefully the next one will be better. :)

i decided to end with a cliffhanger. i'll be putting up a poll so you guys can guess who the person is that came up to callie at the end of the chapter.

i'll be working hard to make the next chapter better, and hopefully it will be psoted within a few weeks. :)

~caitlin (softangelwings)

p.s.: down below is what alex and callie were saying in the notes that they were passing to each other at lunch. also included is what callie said to alex in a different language when she was with the group from east high at her locker. (it's in italian...used google translate, so i apologize if the translation isn't exactly correct)

**notes at lunch:  
**

**a diputs s'nam troper fo tahw a revelc nam syas si reven etarucca esuaceb eh ylsuoicsnocnu setalsnart tahw eh sraeh otni gnihtemos eh nac dnatsrednu.** - a stupid man's report of what a clever man says is never accurate because he unconsciously translates what he hears into something he can understand.  
**tahw eht kceh? **- what the heck?  
**tahw? **- what?  
**erehw did taht modnar etouq emoc morf? **- where did that random quote come from?  
**swobniar ezigolopa rof yrgna seiks. **- rainbows apologize for angry skies.  
**taht saw yletinifed gnitseretni, ot yas eht tsael. **- that was definitely interesting, to say the least.  
**i eerga. **- i agree.

**what callie and alex said at her locker:**

**Mattina brava ragazza calda **- Good morning hot girl  
**Alex, chiudere quella cazza di bocca! **- Alex, shut the fuck up!


End file.
